Young justice and Spider-man the web warrior
by myzor king of war
Summary: A kind of re-doing of a story I made more info inside. Same thing Darkseid and the light join forces and are ready to invade the earth but learn of a prophecy that tells them of their defeat and Darkseid's end at the hands of a hero with the symbol pf a spider. Rating may change. I also changed a few things. Spider-man and Artemis/tigress parring.
1. The prophecy

**Young Justice and Spider-man the web warrior.**

 **This is a re doing of another story I'm doing they will be slimier but different this one Spider-man joins the league alone.**

 **I don't own either Spider-Man or Young Justice. They belong to Marvel Comics, WB, DC Comics. This will take place after the second season of Young Justice: I thought of this as I love Spider-man and DC crossovers and I wanted to story about both and where Spider-man is the main focus. I decided to have spider-man to have the Enigma force also known as the uni-power. As I thought it made him better in the comics and he will need it to face Darkseid and all the monsters DC has.**

 **Also let me know who you want Spider-man pared up with Tigress/Artemis or Zatanna.**

 **Also I'm going to be bringing in villains from spider-mans world so let me know which you want. Any way om with the story.**

July 5: Vandal Savage, G. Gordon Godfrey, and Desaad arrived on Apokolips to meet up with Darkseid. Savage and Darkseid shake hands as Savage says, "Businesses as usual."

I must admit, had my doubts about your plan, but now I see I was right to help you. The year is ours, soon the Justice League and this band of sidekicks will be destroyed and the Earth will be ours from which we will take the galaxy." Darkseid said with a evil grin. As Dasaad came up to his master.

"My lord is this wise the prophecy.'' Said Dasaad. As Darkseid looked at him with an angry look. Dasaad became scared, as his masters eyes glowed yellow.

"Master please I was simply thinking of your safty.'' said Dasaad as Darkseid then backhanded dasaad sending him across the room.

"Enough this hero the prophecy spoke of dose not excised.'' Stated Darkseid.

"Prophecy, what prophecy.'' Asked Savage, as Dasaad got up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"There is a prophecy that states should lord Darkseid try to conquer the earth. A hero wearing the symbol of the spider will stop him.'' Said Dasaad. "The hero will crush armies and level his empire and bring about Darkseids end. And bring about the end of your light''

"Enough you fool.'' Yelled Darkseid as he backhanded Dasaad again. "Earth has no such hero this prophecy of which you speak is just tale told to children and fools to give them hope.

"Perhaps i can set your minds at ease.''' Stated Klarion as the witchboy floated to them.

"Well then don't keep us in suspense.'' Said an impatient Godfrey as Klarion glared at him giving him a death glare.

"Watch your tone with me you spineless worm.'' Said Klarion as he got ready to kill Godfrey who got scared and started to beg for his life.

"Enough.'' Yelled Darkseid. "You may kill this maggot later. But back to the matter at hand you said you had a way to set my mind at ease.''

"Yes you see there is a spell that only a great magic wielder like myself can cast.'' Said Klarion. "It will allow me to see a quick vision of the future but it is dangerous as there are some who may sense it among them are some members of the justice league.''

Darkseid at that moment lost his patients as his eyes glowed yellow and he grabbed the young spell caster by the neck.

"I do not care the league is no threat no have your vision now or I shall pluck both your eyes out and eat them, right before I shatter your skull. "Yelled Darkseid.

"Y-y-y-y-ye-e-e-es my master.'' Said Klarion fearing for his life as Darkseid dropped him and the witch boy got to his work as he summoned a crystal ball that then glowed.

"Well what do you see.'' Asked Savage.

Klarion began to speak. I see, the heroes of Earth fighting to stop the Light. They will fall beneath our heels…" Hearing this the villains grinned at this. As they saw pictures of the league and the younge heroes defeated and laying on the ground with he villain in triumph. "Wait there is more.'' Said Klarion with a worried look. "But while they may fall. A hero in a spider costume will step forward from another worl. Should this hero in the spider costume fight, Savage's Light shall be extinguished and you Darkseid will fail." He stated as a hero dressed in a red and blue costume with bits of white on the mask with web symbols all over the red and a spider symbol on the chest appeared and showed Darkseid defeated along with the light.

"No, no, this can not be right, we planned this to well! Not even, Superman will be able to stop us!" Said Savage in confusion and anger.

As the visions faded Drakseid grabbed the crystal ball and shattered it. Then Grabbed Klarion by his neck.

"This can not be where is this hero, Tell me so that i might find him and rip out his still beating heart so that I may eat it raw.'' Demanded darkseid.

"I do not know sire there are infinite universe there is no telling which one he is in.'' Stated Klarion between breaths.

"What are we to do. All our plans will be ruined.'' Said Godfrey.

"Be silent.'' Yelled Darkseid as he threw Klarion aside. This changes nothing the earth will be mine but sadly you will not be there to see it.'' Said Dark said as he looked at Godfrey with his eyes glowing.

"What you can not be serous.'' Said Godfrey.

"Oh but i am you no longer have any use.." Stated Darkseid.

Godfrey eyes widened at that. He tried to run but was killed by Darkseid's omega beams. Leaving only scorch marks where godfrey once stood.

"As for the rest of you find me a way to find this hero or this fools fate will be yours as well. Yelled Darkseid.

"Yes lord darkseid.'' All present said.

Darkseid then returned to his throne to ponder what his next move will be.

"I will not let all my hard work be ruined by one hero.'' He thought to himself.

 **Well that is it for know sorry if it is not much please review and share ideas and I will try to make my chapters longer. I'm thinking of giving Joker a large role in this story. Also let me know Tigress/Artemis of Zatanna for spider-mans girlfriend Till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	2. The departure

Mission 2

 **Hello Everyone here it is now the very 2nd chapter of this story sorry if it is not much i tried to make it longer but it just kept turning out like this. Anyway on with the story hope you all will enjoy.**

Spiderman was swinging through new York. He was out getting some alone time being in charge of shield and keeping everyone in line was hard. And so need some alone time. He stopped on a near by building to catch his breath as he herd the all to familiar annoying voice of Jamason bad mouthing him.

"Some times I wish i could just punch him.'' said Spider-man as a beeping sound came from his communicator.

"Hey Spider-man hows things.'' Came Iron-mans voice.

"Hey Tony what's up.'' Asked Spider-man.

"Not much sept your old buddy Doc ock is here and my teammates are all off doing other things.'' Said Iron-man. "Ock is after my bigger Arc reactor.''

"Hold on I'll be right there.'' Said Spider-man who was not happy to hear Ock was back as he went to go help.

 **Meanwhile in the young justice universe.**

Doctor fate who was meditating while he sat at a meeting with his fellow justice leaguers.

"Hey doc you OK.'' Asked Flash who saw he was acting weird.

"I sensed something.'' Said Doctor fate.

"Really what.'' Asked Wonder woman.

"Someone no Klarion has preformed a future vision spell.'' Said Doctor fate.

"A future vision spell whats that.'' Asked Captain Atom.

"A high level spell few can do it allows one to see visions of the future tho is is possible for some to sense it.'' Said Doctor fate as he made a crystal ball appear and from it a few images appeared.

"What dose this mien.'' Asked Batman.

"Visions of what to come the earth will face a threat unlike another and the league will fall.'' Said Fate as the rest of the league was left speechless as they saw an image of Darkseid.

"Datkseid.'' Said Hal.

''You know him.'' Asked Superman.

"We know of him.'' Said John. "He is known through out the universe as one of the most powerful and feared forces of evil.''

"Immortal, super strong all powerful in other words a god.'' Said Hal.

"Indeed his cruelty is known in our sector as well.'' Said Hawkman.

As they spoke they saw Darkseid standing above them as they lay on the ground but as he smiled his grinned turned into a face of fear as a image of spiderman appeared and Darkseid's image faded.

"OK who is that and what dose this mien.'' Asked Flash.

"As I said a vision of the future Darkseid will attack we will fall.'' Said Fate. "But from another world will come hope this person will be that hope should he fight Darkseid will fall.''

"OK great but who is this hero and when will he arrive and where.'' Asked Superman.

Fate let out a sigh as he spoke.'' That I'm afraid I do not know.''

 **Back in the Ultimate Spiderman universe.**

Spider-man had just arrived at Stark industries and found the doors blasted open.

"I hope Iron-man is Alright.'' Said Spider-man who then herd some explosions. "Oh man Tony.'' Said Spider-man as he rushed in as He entered they noticed most of the lights were off.

"Stark must of not payed the electric bill.'' Joked Spider-man.

"Always the comedian I see.'' Came a all to familiar voice.

"Doc Ock.'' Said Spiderman as his spider sense went off just as 2 robotic tentacles came out of the shadows to strike. With the wall-crawler just barley dodged them. He then saw Doc ock with a defeated iron-man on the ground near him.

"OK what are you doing here.'' Asked Spider-man.

"Oh just looking for some new toys.'' Said Doc ock.'' And something to power this.'' Said Doc ock as he brought out the Siege perilous.

"The Siege perilous so you stole it.'' Said Spider-man.

"Yes a while ago when I was last a prisoner of shield and now I have fixed it and thanks to the arc reactor that stark kept here it is supercharged and ready to be used to get rid of both of you.'' Said Ock.

"Oh no ya don't.'' Said Ironman as he fired a beam at doc ocks tentacle with the Siege perilous and blasted the claw off.

"No.'' Yelled Ock as spider-man caught it with his webbing and brought it to him.

"Nice move Tony.'' Said Spider-man.

"Thanks but that used up most of my remaining power need to recharge.'' Said Iron-man.

"Sorry doc but its back to prison for you.'' Said Spiderman as Ock tried to get it and during the fight activated it. Thus opening a portal that sucked Him and Ock into it.

"OH no spider-man, PETER.'' Yelled Iron-man in horror at what just happened.

"Oh man not this again.'' Said Spiderman as him and ock went through a worm hole. As Dock ock grabbed the Siege perilous. And was sent faster through the portal.

Next thing Spiderman knew everything went black.

He then found himself floating in some strange place. His vision was a bit blury. But he could make out 7 shapes he then saw 7 large lanterns each a different color 1 green another red another blue another yellow another orange another pink another purple. He then saw faces of different creatures appear on each. As a creature made of light matching the lantern they came from emerged. All started to speak.

"We have been watching you for sometime.'' They said in unison as they formed a circle around him. "You have shown to poses meany of the qualities of a true hero.'' They stated "A hero worthy of our aid you have a special destiny awaiting you.'' They said as they started to glow. "As we once vowed when time began we will help you achieve it by bestowing upon you the the uni-power known to meany as the Enigma force.'' And with that each lantern fired a beam at him, and Spiderman felt a surge of unrivaled power go through him. The entities then sent more power into him with beams fired from their eyes. When it was over they all vanished as did their lanterns, Then everything went dark

In the young Justice universe.

Doctor fates eyes flashed bright.

"Fate you OK what is is wrong.'' Asked Flash.

"He is coming the chosen one he is coming.'' Said Fate.

Meanwhile on apocalypse.

Klarion sensed what had taken place.

"Oh no this can not be he is coming.'' Said the witch boy.

"Who is coming.'' Asked Savage.

"The hero from my vision he is on his way he will arrive soon.

"What.'' Came Darkseids voice as he stormed in.''Where is he arriving.''

"I believe it is the home world of the guardians who gave the gren lanterns their rings.'' said Klarion.

"What shall we do master.'' Asked Dasaad.

"I will not leave anything to chance not after all that has happened.'' Said Darkseid as he looked at dasaad. "Send doomsday yo Oa immediately.'' He ordered.

"What doomsday but my lord you know ho dangerous that monster is.'' Said dasaad as he was quickly silenced when Darkseid back handed him.

"Silence you fool, I gave you an order now do it.'' Demanded darkseid as he kicked dasaad aside. ''Question my orders again and you will not live to see another day.''

"Yes my lord forgive me i will do as you command.'' Said Dasaad as he left.

Meanwhile on Oa.

Spiderman awoke to find himself on a bed in what seemed to be a med bay.

"Awake i see.'' Came a voice as spiderman saw what seemed to be a blue small humanoid with white hair dressed in red and white float in.

"Where am I, what is going on who are you.'' Said spiderman as he tried to get up but felt pain rush through his body.

"Relax you are on Oa home planet of the guardians and headquarters of the green lanterns, I am Ganthet one of the guardians of the universe.'' Stated ganthet with a warm smile.

"Oa green lanterns man what kind of universe did i get sent to.'' Asked spiderman.

"One in need of your help chosen one.'' Said Ganthet.

Meanwhile on apocalypse.

Dasaad. Was loading a pod on to a platform in it was what looked to be some kind of creature.

"This is madness using Doomsday so soon to deal with one hero.'' Said Dasaad as he activated a boomtube to send doomsday to Oa. once the portal was opened the Pod with doomsday was sent through.

 **Meanwhile back on Oa.**

Spider-man was able to get up out of bed after they gave him a quick checking up spider-man was given a tour of Oa.

"This place is amazing.'' Said Spider-man.

"Thank you took us meany years but it was worth it.'' Said Ganthet.

"Yeah also can you tell me what is with this chosen one stuff.'' Asked Spider-man as an alarm went off.

"What is happening.'' Asked Ganthet.

"Sir.'' Came a green lantern who came up to him.

"A creature we believe to be doomsday has been teleported via boomtube to Oa and is wrecking the planet.'' said the lantern.

Ganthets face paled at hearing the name doomsday having herd of the monster.

"We must get you out of here.'' Said Ganthet.

"But what about you and the others.'' Asked Spider-man.

"We will be fine but we must get you out of here.'' Said Ganthet as the Green lantern that was their got a transmission from his ring telling him that Doomsday was slaughtering them. And heading for the other guardians

"Sorry but i cant run while people are in danger.'' Said Spider-man as he then took off to go help.

 **Well that is it for know next time Spider-man vs doomsday spider-man learns he has new powers but will they be enough to stop doomsday.**

 **Also those entities for those who do not know are the entities of the emotional spectrum which all lanterns draw power from.**

 **please review so i know to keep going also i will be having Doc ock Siege perilous to bring in other villains let me know in reviews which you next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	3. Spiderman vs Doomsday

Mission 3.

 **Hey there Everyone here it is the very the 3rd chapter of this story sorry if it is not much i tried to make it longer. Also I know i was thinking of Paring Spider-man with either Artemis or** **Zatanna** **Who do you think Spider-man should be paired with In this Spider-mans powers are stronger due to the uni-power/enigma force which he now has but dose not know yet and will have a few other powers as well. Get ready for Spider-man vs Doomsday. Also the doomsday in this will look like the Doomsday from the comic the original doomsday. Anyway on with the story hope you all will enjoy.**

Spider-man web swung through Oa's buildings as fast as he could go. He saw the damage Doomsday had done. It looked like Hulk had gone on a rampage only this creature was not afraid to kill.

"Man looks like the hulk went through here.'' Joked spider-man. As he then herd a roar, and knew it had to be doomsday.

"He arrived to see several green lanterns trying and failing to stop him. He swatted them aside like they were nothing and seemed to enjoy it. He got closer by swinging from one building to another till he could see doomsday fighting more lanterns.

They were firing huge beams from their rings but they did nothing Doonsday just walked forward not feeling a thing. Giving the lanterns a twisted evil smile as if to let them know he was thinking of twisted ways to kill them to amuse himself. The lanterns kept fighting despite how hopeless it seemed. Then raised his right leg and brought it down sending a massive fissure right through the ground cracking it and sending the lanterns flying in different directions.

"OK ugly funs over.'' Said Spider-man getting Doomsdays attention. As the monster turned to him.

"Ew sorry but man you ugly.'' Said Spider-man as Doomsday roared in retaliation and charged.

"OK I here it goes.'' Said Spider-man as he fired some webbing balls hitting Doomsday in the face as he then tripped and fell down trying to get the webbing off.

"OK so far so good.'' Said Spider-man as he tried to keep doomsday down by webbing him to the ground. On;y for the monster to quickly break free, and charge.

"Ok better run now.'' Said Spider man as he tried to escape using his webs. But Doomsday leaped up and grabbed him.

"Hey let me go ya asshole.'' Said Spider-man as Doomsday started to crush him.

"Got to break free.'' Said Spider-man as he somehow managed to pry Doomsdays fingers off of him and then webbed him in the face again as Doomsday tried to get it off he accidentally hit Spider-man sending him flying into the air.

"Ok that one really did hurt but right not got to save my ass.'' Said Spider-man as he aimed his web shooters at 2 building and fired his webbing at them and slingshot himself back at Doomsday who had jumped in his direction and delivered a double punch to his gut and sent him flying as spider fired his webbing again at Doomsday and brought him to him and sent him to the ground with a kick. as he bounced off him and landed on a building. And crawled down. He saw dust from where Doomsday landed floating all around.

"OK how did I just do that.?'' Asked the walk crawler. "I know i'm strong but that was crazy.

As he tried to figure it out Doomsday got up quick and walked through the dust. The ground shook with each step he took.

"Man you don't know when to stop do you.'' Asked Spider-man. Doomsday just gave a roar and then charged at him swinging his fist. But Spider-man dodged them getting behind him and got him in the back with his web shooters and swung him around then let go sending Doomsday into a wall. As spider-man charged at him and kicked him sending him through it.

"OK hope that got him.'' Said Spider-man as he got his answer in the form of Doomsdays fist right in his face sending him into as wall..

"OK that one hurt.'' said Spider-man as he saw Doomsday charging at him.

"Ok can we have a time out now.'' Asked Spider-man in a joking tone.

Doomsday responded with a loud roar, as he charged at the webslinger. Jumped up and tried to punch him. Spider-man countered with a punch of his own, when their fists hit they created a kind of sonic boom. Doomsday tried to hit Spider-man with his other arm but Spider-man saw it coming and jumped up and kicked his arm aside as he then kicked Doomsday in the face. Sending him back a few feet as Spider-man fired his web shooters at Doomsday and pulled him to him and kicked him in the chest knocking him down. Then grabbed him by his feet and lifted him up and threw him into a wall. Then charged at him and started to punch him then picked him up and threw him into another wall.

"Had enough yet.'' Asked Spider-man as Doomsday recovered and charged.

"OK guess not Up we go.'' Said Spider-man as he jumped up just as Doomsday got close. But not before he grabbed him and held him up to his face and roared right in spider-mans face. Almost blowing his mask off.

"Dude their called breath mints try them seriously your breath stinks.'' said Spider-man as to his surprise 2 beams of energy came out of his eyes and blasted Doomsday right in the face. making the monster loose his grip. And was sent into a wall.

"OK what was that.'' Asked Spider-man as he noticed Doomsday recover fast and charge at him again.

"Ok lets try this.'' Said Spider-man as he fired his webbing again from both shooters and to his shock they took the form of 2 huge fist that punched doomsday sending him flying through a few buildings. Then turned to normal webbing.

"OK what is happening what has happened to me.'' Asked Spider-man. As he herd another roar as he saw Doomsday jump up and getting close to him.

"Alright wanna play that way fine.'' Said Spider-man as he wait till doomsday was close enough and jumped up and hit him with an uppercut Knocking him for a loop as Spider-man got to a near by building. He saw Doomsday get back up and head to the building Spider-man was on which was a big as a skyscraper. With Spider-man several meters up it.

"Man he can take a beating.'' Said Spiderman as he saw Doomsday strike the ground around the building and to his shock lifted it up.

"Are you friggin kidding.'' Asked Spiderman as Doomsday Then threw the building as hard as he could. With Spiderman just barley having time to jump to another. As he saw the building he was on go straight into the sky and from the looks of things in orbit.

"Man this guy might actually be stronger then hulk.'' Said Spider with a shutter as he wondered just how strong this monster was and if he could win.

His thought were interrupted as his spider-sense went off as he saw Doomsday jump up to him and punch him. Sending him flying through the building and several others. Till he came to a stop. He was atop a ton of rubble.

"Ah man my head is ringing and how am I still alive?.'' Asked Spider-man as he got up. He saw Doomsday coming at him and sent Spiderman into the ground with a punch. Then proceeded to punch him again and again further implanting him into the ground. With each punch the ground shook. Till Spider-man found the strength to catch 1 of doomsdays punches. Then kicked him in the chest with all his might sending him flying several feet.

"Man that hurt and how am I not dead?.'' Asked Spider-man as he barley got to his feet as he saw to his horror. Doomsday was back on his feet and charging at him then jumped up into the air. Spider-man regained his senses and jumped up at Doomsday who threw a punch and Spider-man threw 1 back. When the fist made contact both were sent flying a few feet from each other with Doomsday the forst to get back up and attack again as he attacked Spiderman as he was getting up with a punch that sent him into a wall. When Doomsday tried again Spider-man dodged it and kicked Doomsday in the back and sent him into a building that then collapsed in him. And just when he thought it was over Doomsday bursted from the Rubble and attacked again.

"What dose it take to stop this guy.'' Asked Spider-man.

"Duck pozer.'' Came a voice as spider-man saw a pink skinned green lantern with a hammer made of green light fly out of nowhere and send Doomsday into a building with one swing.

"Wow.'' Said Spider-man. "thanks but who are you.''

"Names kilowog.'' Said Kilowog.

"Nice to meet you Kilowog but i feel you didn't hit that guy hard enough cause he is heading back now, and he looks pissed.'' Said Spider-man as they turned to see Doomsday charging at them. With a death glare on his face.

"Get back kid.'' Said Kilowog as he pushed Spider-man aside and made a wall of green light with his ring that Doomsday smashed through with ease and punched Kilowog sending him into a wall. then charged at him ready to kill him.

"Get away from him you monster.'' Said Spider-man as he caught Doomsday with his webbing again, just as he got close to Kilowog. With his fist just inches from his face and pulled him towards him. And headbutted knocking him down. Then jumped up and elbow dropped him in the face, then picked him up and held him over his head and spun him around then jumped up and to his shock leaped 30 feet into the air and threw doomsday and he hit the ground hard only to get up again as Spider-man web slung his way down and delivered a powerful kick to Doomsdays face knocking him down.

Doomsday then swatted Spider-man aside who used his webbing to get a hold of doomsday and pulled himself back towards him. Spider-man then threw a punch and to his shock a beam of energy came out hitting Doomsday in the chest leaving a hole in his chest and torso as he fell down.

"Oh my god what did I just do.'' said Spider-man as he looked on in horror at Doomsdays dead body.

"Not bad kid.'' Said Kilowog as he walked up to him. Better get him in cryo storage before he regenerates and revives.

"Revives?'' Asked Spider-man.

"Yeah when he is killed his body regenerates and he revives stronger then before. yeesh kid where you been.'' Asked Kilowog.

Spider-man just let out a sigh of releef at that. As he was afraid he had killed someone for good. As he then felt kilowog playful slap him in the back.

"Also before I forget that was splating amazing also who are you.'' Asked Kilowog with a smile. "You took down Doomsday one of the fiercest monsters in the universe.

"Call me Spider-man. Tho some call me Spidy or Wall crawler or web head.'' Said Spider-man.

"Well Web head that was splating amazing.'' Said Kilowog as he playful slapped spider-man on the back.

"Indeed it was.'' said Ganthet's voice as he floated towards them with a smile.

"hey ganthet sorry for the mess.'' said Spider-man as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Considering what could have happened it is nothing for you to worry about.'' said Ganthet as he continued.''Besides they are just buildings they can be replaced and rebuilt and repaired the same can not ve said so easily for lives like all the ones you just saved.'' "But what is truly amazing is the compassion you showed when you were afraid that you showed when you felt you had permanently ended Doomsdays life the uni-power has chosen wisely.''

"Uni-power what is that.'' Asked Spiderman.

"All in due time but now we must deal with doomsday.'' said Ganthet as they saw a boomtube portal open and suck Doomsdays body into it.

"Ah splat he got away.'' Said Kilowog.

"Yes and when he revives he will be more dangerous then before.'' Said Ganthet. "But is for another day now we must prepare for our guest.''

"You mien Hal and his friends.'' Asked Kilowog. Just as Hal and John along with Batman, Wonder woman, Captain atom, Martian manhunter, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Flash and Superman all teleported to Oa via Zetabeam. They looked around and were shocked at the damage doomsday had done all by himself.

"Kilowog, Ganthet are you both OK where is doomsday.'' Asked Hal as he then Saw Spider-man.''Just who you suppose to be.''

"This is Spider-man.'' Said Ganthet as he introduced the wall crawler.

"Hello.'' Said Spider-man with a little wave.

"And as for Doomsday dont worry Hal Spidy here already took care of him.'' Said Kilowog.

"Him.'' Asked Flash not believing what he herd.

"Yes There is much to talk about let us join the counciel.'' Said Ganthet.

"Yeah thats great and all but mind if i see my friend is ok.'' Asked Spiderman as Ganthet gave a gentle smile and nodded. And Spiderman left to see how ricochet was doing.

 **Meanwhile on Apocalypse.**

Doomsday was recovering in a new pod. As Dasaad looked him over.

Dasaad could not believe that one hero could do this to Dooomsday a creature that even Superman himself would not want to fight.

"This is unbelievable.'' Stated Dasaad as Darkseid Entered. And he did not seem very happy As Dasaad bowed to his master.

"I see Doomsday failed.'' Said Darkseid. While he clenched his fist as his eyes glowed.

"I told you not to under estimate him.'' Came a voice as they looked to See Doc ock.

"Yes your point is made doctor now what do you suggest.'' Asked Darksied. As Doc ock smiled evilly. As he looked at the Siege perilous.

 **Well that is it for know** **please review so i know to keep going also again i will be having Doc ock** **Siege perilous to bring in other villains let me know in reviews which you want.** **Also who do you want me Paring Spider-man up with Artemis or** **Zatanna** **Who do you think Spider-man should be paired with.** **Till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	4. Welcome to the League

Mission 4

 **Hey there Everyone here it is now for all of you now the newest chapter of this story Also I'm thinking Spiderman should be pared with Artemis let me know what you think in reviews.** **Also this will be the last chapter for now till I get more reviews** **ok I tried to make this last as long as I could hope everyone likes it. Anyway on with the story hope you all will enjoy.**

Spider-man along with the core justice league members. And so were Kilowog and Guy Gardner and some of the green lanterns were present before the guardians of the universe. Who had all gathered.

"OK can someone please tell me what this Uni-power is.'' Asked Spider-man. He had herd Ganthet talk about it before but did not have time to ask what it was as he was busy fighting Doomsday.

The leader of the guardians Apa was the one to answer that."The uni-power more commonly known as The Enigma Force is a mystical energy field.'' Said Apa.'' Which the as name implies, no one truly understands it.''

"But what we do know is this.'' Said Ganthet who was next to speak.'' When needed it chooses a hero worthy of its power. And gives them power that can rival a god.''

"But as for why it chose you we do not know.'' Said Apa.

"Whats that suppose to mien.'' Asked Spider-man. Not liking Apa's tone.

"I mien this is the first time an earthling a human has been chosen.'' Said Apa. With a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Apa is that not a bit harsh.'' Asked Ganthet. Who felt that Apa was being to harsh like always.

"Yeah I mien the kids a hero he saved my butt and several others.'' Said Kilowog. Standing up for Spider-man.

"Regardless He is still a human.'' said Apa as several guardians started agreeing with Apa.

"Look blue man I didn't ask for this power it chose me.'' Said Spider-man. "You want it back take it cause I've just about had enough of this crap and you.''

"You dare speak to me that way.'' Yelled Apa.

"I',m starting to like this kid.'' Said Hal. To Flash.

"The boy has a point.'' Said Ganthet as his fellow Guardians looked at him. "If he were unworthy no power in the universe could force the enigma force into him and yet it has chosen him and is at one with him.'' After saying that the others started to agree with Ganthet. "And as Kilowog stated he did save our world from doomsday and meany of our lanterns.''

"Ganthet is right.'' Said Sayd as the guardians looked at her.''He did us a great favor we should be thanking him not insulting him.''

"Alright I suppose that is true.'' Said Apa.

"Thats great and all but can I ask if you have a way to send me home.'' Asked Spider-man"I'd gladly take that as a thank you.''

"I'm sorry my young friend but we do not have the miens to help you.'' Said Ganthet with a sad look on his face.

"You mien I'm stuck here.'' Asked Spider-man who was starting to feel his hope fade.

"Now is not the time for such trivial things we have bigger problems.'' Said Apa.

"Bigger problem I got my own encase you didn't notice.''' Said Spider-man.

"Which I fail to see.'' Said Apa.

"Easy for you to say.'' Yelled Spider-,man you try dealing with being snatched from your home, and taken to another universe with no friends or family who are most likely worried sick about me. Not to mention I got my aunt who is most likely worried sick about me.''

God, thinking of his Aunt May, she must be wrecked with worry... thought spider-man.

"I understand, but you should not lose hope, I'm sure your friends are trying to find ways to find" Said Ganthet trying to cheer the young hero up.

"I want to believe this but ... how long will that be? Days? Weeks? Months? ... Years?" Asked Spider-man. As he hung his head down. "For all i know i might be stuck here forever.''

Hearing all that made the league members there feel sorry for him especially The martian manhunter who could sense Spider-man's pain.

"Hey j'onn is what that guy saying true.'' Asked Flash.

"Yes it is I can sense it.'' Said the Martian manhunter.

Apa was about to say something till ganthet stopped him.

"Please Apa enough.'' Said Ganthet. "Please understand we are sorry for all you have been through and we realize this is a lot to take in but please we need your help.''

"Help, help with what?.'' Asked Spider-man.'' I mien what can I do to help you?.''

"This.'' Stated Ganthet as as hologram of Darkseid appeared.

"Yipe whos mr tall dark and creepy.'' Joked Spiderman.

"This is Darkseid.'' Said Ganthet. "One of the greatest evil beings we have ever known, immortal, incredible strength, all powerful a god.''

"And we have learned of a prophecy that states that a hero with the enigma force that being you will defeat him.'' Said Apa.

"Me beat that guy.'' Asked Spiderman not believing what he had herd. Seeing Darkseid reminded him of Thanos only this dude looked way,way,way worse. Like he could tear Thanos apart and eat him alive.

"Yes if you do not the earth of this reality will fall, its people enslaved.'' Said Ganthet.

"And once he has taken the earth he will move on to other worlds.'' Said Apa. Explaining Darkseids methods

"Which is why we came here.'' said Superman who floated over to Spider-man. "We came looking for you to ask for your aid.

"I know this is a lot to ask but if what we here is true, then we may not survive this alone." Said superman. Who hoped Spider-man would help them. As he held out his hand.

"Part of Spider-Man wanted to help but another part of him wanted to go home but he remembered the last time he didn't help someone who needed him' and it cost him his uncle Ben. And how he vowed never to let it happen again but he also wondered how his aunt may and his friends were doing.

"I turned my back when someone ask me for help once and it cost me greatly I won't make that mistake again." Said Spider-Man. As he shook Superman's hand, the man of steel smiled. "I will help you.''

"We will take care of things from here.'' Said Flash, to the guardians.

"Im afraid we can not do that.'' Said Apa.

"Why not.'' Asked Hal.

"You can not expect us to let you train him.'' Said Apa. "None of you know much about the enigma force.''

"OK Then how about one of you comes along and helps me master it.'' Asked Spider-man.

"Very well who do wish to help you.'' Asked Apa.

"I Was thinking maybe Ganthet.'' Said Spider-man as the other guardians looked at Ganthet who smiled.

"Thought you would never ask chosen one.'' Said Ganthet, as he floated to to Spider-man.

"What Ganthet.'' said Apa who was shocked he was not picked. He noticed the happy look Ganthet had on his face.

"You did say he could pick one and he did.'' said Sayd. With a warm smile believing Spider-man chose well. "Besides we are asking a lot from him this is the least we can do.''

"Very well Ganthet you will go with Spiderman and train him and help him fulfill his destiny.'' Said Apa as Ganthet bowed.

 **Meanwhile on Apocalypse**

Darkseid sat on his throne as Doc ock used the Siege perilous to summoned villains from his world to Apocalypse.

"That is all it can do for now master till it recharges.'' Said Doc ock.

They were Taskmaster, the Living Laser, Juggernaut,Mesmero, Shocker, Electro, Hydroman,Abomination, Kraven the Hunter, the Scorpion and Grizzly.

"Octopus what is this where are we.'' Asked Taskmaster.

"If you want to know ask him.'' Stated Ock as he pointed to Darkseid who sat on his throne behind them with one of his tentacles. They all turned around and were terrorfied at what they saw.

"Welcome to Apocalypse.'' Said Darkseid as he stood up.

"Who are you.'' Asked Taskmaster trying to hide his fear.

"Your new lord and master you may call me Darkseid.'' Said Darkseid as he gave an evil smile that sent shivers up their spines. "I had you summoned to help me kill Spider-Man who I believe is an enemy of each of you as well. Do as I command and you will be greatly rewarded.

"Grizzly has no master.'' Stated Grizzly as Darkseid shot him a death glare. That filled him with gear as he started to fear for his life.

"But I might reconsider.'' Said Grizzly as Drakseid's eyes glowed and he fired his omega beam at Grizzly.

"Aaaaaaaaauuuggghhh.'' Screamed Grizzly as his body started to crack as if made of stone and slowly dissolve. "Someone help me please.'' Begged Grizzly as he then vanished. Completely vaporized leaving only scorched ground.

The other villains were left speechless at what they saw as they herd Darkseid walk towards them.

"That was meant as an example as to what will happen to those who defy, fail or betray me a slow and painful death.'' Stated Darkseid as he unleashed another blast of his omega beam at the new villains this one not meant to kill them just hurt them. Even Hydroman, Elctro and the living laser were hurt by it.

"And that also includes you good doctor.'' Said Darkseid as he turned his attention to Ock.

"Yes master I understand.'' Said Ock who tried to back up but only found himself backed against a wall.

"See that you do.'' Said Darkseid as he took the Siege perilous from him. "Just encase you decide to try anything.''

"Master please believe me i carry no such thoughts.'' Said Ock as Darkseid blasted him with the same force he blasted the other villains sending him into the wall. "See that you do not for if you ever do, know this I will teach you a 1000 suttle shades of pain, a 100 ways to due until I finally lay your lifless body before my minions to feast on.'' And with that Darkseid punched Ock through the wall.

"No one dose that to me and lives.'' Came elctro's voice as he and the living laser and Hyrdoman tried to blast Darkseid but their attacks did not phase him.

"A nice try but in the end pointless.'' Said Darkseid as he blasted them knocking them down. Darkseiid then felt someone trying to invade his mind, he turned to see Mesmero. He was trying and failing, as Darkseid went up to him and grabbed him by his head. "Pitiful creature did you truly belive you could take over my mind.'' Said as he gave a light squeeze. "Please sire forgive me.'' Said Mesmero as Darkseid let him go.

"Very well your powers will prove useful, but try to take over my mind again and you will die.'' Said Darkseid.

"Try this you freak.'' Said Shocker as he ran at Darkseid and got close and blasted Darkseid but to his horror it did Nothing. Darkseid stood there unharmed, not even a starch then he grabbed him by his head and slammed him into the ground.

"Try me.'' Said Juggernaut as he charged at Darkseid. "nothing stops the juggernaut.'' He stated at Darkseid simply swatted him aside.

"Consider yourself stopped.'' Stated Darkseid dryly.

"Our turn now.'' Said Taskmaster as he and Kraven and Scorpion attacked. But to their combined horror their weapons broke upon contact with Darkseids skin.

"Darksied kicked Scorpion across the room then he punched Taskmaster and Kraven to the ground. Then stepped on them each one at a time.

"You had it easy up till now.'' Said Abomination as he walked up to Darkseid. "But now you face the Abomination.'' Stated as he attacked Darkseid and landed a few punches but to his shock Darkseid did not move an inch and was not harmed. And Abomination fists were badly bruised.

Darkseid then punched Abomination in his chest piercing his flesh. Abomination Spat up blood as more oozed from his wound.

"Be thankful I will let you and the others live this one time.'' Said Darkseid as he removed his hand. And Abomination fell to the ground as Darkseid stepped on his Head planting it in the ground.

He then began to speak to the defeated villains he had defeated to make it clear who is master. And who was servant.

"If any of you should try that again or fail me I will kill you all.''' Said Darkseid as he blasted Abomination with his omega beam trying to only hurt him but not kill him as his throne room echoed with his screams of pain fallowed by the others. As he laughed at their suffering.

 **Well that is it for know please review so i know to keep going also again i will be having Doc ock Siege perilous to bring in other villains let me know in reviews which you want. Also I i was thinking of Paring Spiderman up with Artemis. Also this will be the last chapter for now till I get more reviews next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	5. Spiderman vs Abomination

Mission 5

 **Hello Everyone here it is the very newest chapter of this story sorry if it is not much tried. Also as we already know what the characters look like there wont be any descriptions less needed. Also** **let me know in reviews which marvel super villains you may want to see and I will see if I can have Darkseid bring them in. Also sorry for not updating in a while been busy with other stories. Also Impulse is the new Kid flash so when you see kid flash it is Impulse.** **Anyway on with the story hope you all will enjoy.**

Spider-man and the core justice league Had just arrived at the watch tower.

"Got to admit this is impressive.'' Said Spider-man as he looked around. "Man Tony would be so jelly if he saw this.''

"If yourdone we have things to discus.'' Stated Batman in a serious tone.

"I take it he is the none joking type.'' Asked Spider-man to flash.

"Dude you have no idea.'' Said Flash as he rolled his eyes.

"Just so you know I can hear you.'' Said Batman making them both jump a little.

Scene change.

Batman, Wonder woman, Captain atom, Martian manhunter, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Flash and Superman were all sitting at the meeting table with the other members of the league. Icon, Red tornado, Atom, Green arrow, Black Canary, Captain marvel, Doctor fate and Aquaman. And filled them in.

"OK so lets see if we got this.'' Asked Green arrow. "This guy is suppose to save our whole world from both the light and Darkseid.''

"Yes while it is hard to believe he is the one chosen by destiny.'' Said Doctor Fate.

"Yes and as a number of your members know Spider-man defeated Doomsday in one on one combat.'' Said Ganthet.

"Still we dont really know much about him.'' Said Black Canary. "How do we know we can trust him.''

"Hey I dn't really know a lot about you either so how can I trust you either.'' Asked Spiderman with his arms folded.

"Oh he got you there.'' Said Flash as he laughed a little along with a few others.

"Totally.'' Said Captain marvel.

"Still regardless if we are to work with him we need to let their be no secrets between us.'' Said Batman as he stood up and what happened next shocked them all.. Batman took off his mask revealing his face.

"I am Bruce Wayne..'' He said the other members then fallowed suit first superman who revealed himself as Clark Kent Flash revealed he was Barry Allen. The others all did the same

"Well this I did not see coming.'' Said Spider-man. "Well might as well do the same.'' He Said as he slowly took off his mask to reveal himself. And everyone was surprised by what they saw. "The names Peter Parker.'' He said.

"Good Lord…he's just a kid." John said staring at the youthful face.

"By Hera." Wonder Woman said under her breath.

"I thought with a name like spiderman he would be older.'' Said Captain atom.

"And it begins.'' Said Spider-man. As he put his mask back on.

Batman looked long at the young man before them. He knew the kind of hardships life could give you but even he was slightly moved at the sight thinking back on some things he stated earlier ob Oa. He didn't show it but he felt he could relate to this young man. He could Tell this kid had gone through much and most of the other league couldn't comprehend that kind of pain.

Batman spoke up then. "Well let's get him set up, we need you to tell me as much as possible about you so I can set something up. He said.

"Set what up?'' Asked Flash.

"A background till we can find a way to get him home, and after he has defeated Darkseid.'' Said Batman.

 **2 WEEKs LATER**

Spiderman told Batman everything he could that would help him set up a false background on earth.

Spiderman was now going around not as Spiderman, but as Peter he was dressed in a he wore his usual cloths. He had learned much about this new world he was most likely stuck in. He also learned a bit about his new powers while training with Ganthet. They felt Since he had some skills as a photographer, that he could work along side Superman at the daily planet. Clark managed to get him a job as his assistant. He was enjoying the view he had.

"Glad your enjoying it here.'' Came Superman who was now going as his alter ego Clark Kent.

"Yeah but when can I start helping out.'' Asked Peter who wanted to get back to crime fighting.''I mien I got my new powers down mostly, and I really wanna dp more then just train.''

"Peter we have been through this, until you fully master your new powers you need to keep a low profile.'' Said Clark with a gentle smile. "I have to go I will be back tomorrow tonight, I need to check up on my fokes left some money on the table, try not to get up to trouble,''' Said Clark as he left.

"man I feel like he treats me like I were his kid.'' Said Peter.'' Who decided. To wait till night time before putting on his costume and going for some web swinging.

He went a few blocks and was enjoying himself till he herd. "Someone please help!" Came a female's shout. Peter knew it was too good to be true he looked around but no one was close enough to see it.

He saw a young woman in heels, a skirt and a blouse with short brown hair maybe a year or 2 older then him with two men.

One was holding on to her while covering her mouth. The other was looking through her purse and took out some monkey and stuffed it all in his pocket and threw the purse aside. "Well it's not much...but maybe we can take something else." The man said with a cruel grin and pulled out a switchblade and cut off a few of the top buttons on her blouse.

Spiderman could see the fear in the woman's eyes and new he had to do something.

"Let her go." He said angrily, it was things like this he despised most of all. This wasn't just a crime, it was a violation and it was something Peter hated of all the things he had seen.

"Get lost Freak." The other one said.

"Make me." Spiderman said coldly as he walked up to the man with the knife. Spiderman had faced things that would cause these so called men to wet their pants if they thought they could intimidate him they were sadly mistaken.

"You asked for it punk." The knife wielding one said walking to Spiderman with a predatory grin. Spiderman just shook his head. The man swung the knife at his face but Spiderman easily caught it and broke the man's wrist.

Spiderman heard the sickening snap over the man's screaming in pain and fell to his knees as Spiderrman let go. The other one seeing this threw the woman to aside and she fell to the ground. She watched in surprise and fascination as she saw the other man charge towards the hero trying to save her. She saw him dodge under the punch and punched the man in the gut, and very hard by the looks of it.

As he was bent over holding his stomach the young browned hair man punched him in the side of the face with a left cross and he went down to the ground and stayed there, evidently knocked out. The other one was struggling to his feet and ran at him. She was going to shout out a warning but he seemed to know it was coming and side stepped him and grabbed his jacket and threw him head first into a dumpster.

He then climbed up a wall to the top of a building. As he looked at the woman he saved"You better get out of here." He gently told her and she nodded and grabbed her purse and fled. As Spiderman swung away he herd the woman Say.''Thank you.''

"Thank you, man not used to that.'' Said Spiderman as he got to another building. Normally people did not thank him when he saved them. They would either get scared of him, chase him away or threaten him, or call the cops. But this time someone thanked him. He was interrupted from his thoughts by another scream for help.

 **Meanwhile on apocalypse.**

Doc ock was in his new lab provided by drakseid. With him was abomination.

"Are you going to tell me why you asked me here doctor." Asked an impatient abomination with his arms folded. "Or are you just trying to waste my time."

" Patients my dear abomination." Said ock as he finished working on some kind of grey serum. "Yes finished it. I have truly out done myself."

"And that is, I am in no mood for your games." Stated abomination who looked like he was getting annoyed to the point he wanted to rip ocks robotic arms off and beat him with them.

"Calm yourself, what I have here is a serum created from bits of doomsdays DNA combined with a strength increasing serum caped kobra venom." Stated ock a twisted smile. "Take this and your strength will be increased to 1000 times that of hulks."Stated Ock with a twisted evil smile.

"interesting you have my attention do continue." Said abomination with his eyes on the serum.

"It is still experimental, but if you drink it I believe you will be pleased with the results and if you succeed, master drakseid will no doubt reward us beyond belief." Said ock as abomination took the vile the serum was in and drank it. And in seconds he felt its affects kick in. "I feel it. It is working.'' Said Abomination as His size nearly doubled. Exposed muscle tissue started to show and he started to grow bone spikes just like the ones doomsday had in the same places on his arms, knees, shoulders, knuckles and back and everywhere else and from the exposed muscle tissue as well. He then stood up and let out a primal roar that shook the whole palace.

"I trust you are pleased." Asked ock.

"Pleased I feel like a monster and I love it." Stated abomination with a laugh. "I feel I could tear this whole planet apart with just my own 2 hands."

"Someone has been naughty.'' Came a voice.

"Who is there.'' Said Ock as Klarion revealed himself. With his cat on his shoulders.

"You what do you want.'' Asked Ock.

"To know why I was left out.'' Asked Klarion. "From the looks of things your about to cause a whole lot of chaos, and I want in.''

"What could you have to offer.'' Asked Ock.

"I got a mother box with which we can send your friend to earth.'' Said the Witch-boy.

"And what do you want in return.'' Asked Doc ock.

"I want you to make more like him and give them to me so I can have some fun oh the chaos I could cause.'' Said Klarion getting all excited.

"Fine deal just send Abomination to earth.'' Said Ock as Klarion opened a boonntube and Abomination went through.

"Oh this is going to be fun.'' Said Klarion. Teekl then made some sounds.

"Oh calm down what could go wrong.'' Asked Klarion.

 **Meanwhile on earth.**

Spiderman had just saved a young couple who thanked him, he then herd the Boomtube open right behind him. He got up and was shocked at what he saw.

"Abomination.'' Said Spiderman not believing it.

"Well now if it isn't the little spider.'' Said Abomination with an evil grin.

"What how did you? what are you doing here?'' Asked Spiderman. "Also what happened to you?''

"Simple really, I owe this to Doctor Octopus, and as for how I got here that you have Darkseid to thank.'' Said Abomination. "If you have any brains in that head of yours spiderman, you will surrender.'' Said Abomination.

"Or option 2 you go home and we dont hurt each other Ok.'' Said Spiderman jokingly while giving a thumbs up.

"Daauuggh you and your infernal jokes, that is it I will crush you.'' Said Abomination as he attacked.

"Everybody is a critic.'' said Spiderman.

 **Meanwhile on Apocalypse.**

Ock and Klarion were watching the fight through a monitor.

"Yes that's it Abomination get him.'' Said Doc ock.

"Now this is entertainment.'' Said Klarion with an evil smile as he pat his cat.

Both were enjoying themselves, till Savage and the rest of the light entered.

"What is going on here.'' Demanded Savage as he then saw Abomination on the screen and how he was different and the league defeated before him.

"What is this.'' Asked Luthor.

"Just a little fun.'' Said Klarion.

"what this is, is me succeeding where your Light tried and failed over and over to do.'' Said Ock.

"Who gave you permission to move without us.'' Yelled Luthor.

"I need no permission from you.'' Stated Ock." Your way takes to long, my way is superior, victory is all that matters not how, and when Lord Darkseid see's I have succeeded where you all failed I will no doubt be handsomely rewarded.''

"That is if you succeed.'' Came darkseid's voice as they all looked up to see him hovering above them. "Did you truly believe anything went unnoticed in my own palace.?'' Asked Darkseid.

"Forgive me my lord I was merely doing as you wanted create a means to end Spiderman and I thought if I succeeded in crushing him that would be a win, win.'' Stated Ock hoping it would please his master.

"While i will admit i am impressed that your work but this Spider-man still lives.'' Stated Darkseid.

"Don't worry he will fall.'' Said Ock.

 **Meanwhile on** **earth** **.**

Spider-man, dodged a punch from Abomination and jumped back.''

"Stand still and Fight.'' Said Abomination.

Spiderman answered by going towards Abomination with a flying kick Abomination just shook his head believing the young hero stood no chance, but to his shock and the justice league. When Spider-man's kick made contact with Abominations chest he was sent flying as Spider-man shot out his webbing to catch him, and gave them a good pull and brought him back, and jumped up and punched him in the face sending him into the ground. Then did a elbow drop on his gut. then got up picked him up holding him over his head and spun him around and threw him into a wall.

Abomination slowly got up and as he did he started laughing. "I don't know how you became so powerful Spider-man but i do not care Finally a worthy foe.'' Said Abomination.

''And now, I will take great pleasure in bathing in your blood after I kill you.'' Said Abomination.

"While i admit you need a bath I think you should try soap cause damn you stink.'' Joked Spider-man.

"Enough talk.'' Yelled Abomination as he charged Spider-man using his new powers created a wall before him with his webbing and hardened it enough to withstand Abominations punch.

"What impossible.'' Said Abomination as he tried over and over to break through only to fail each time. Then a giant hist came out of it sending abomination flying into a building as it and the barrier turned to normal webbing and Spider-man came out of it.

"Man I am loving these new powers.'' Said Spider-man as he saw Abomination heading back at him via jumping.

Spider-man waited till Abomination was high enough till he got right under him.

"Hope this works.'' Said Spider-man as he threw a fist up into the air and an energy beam like when he fought Doomsday shot out and blasted Abomination right into the air.

"OK now to finish things.'' Said Spider-man as he jumped right up into the air and got to Abomination and sent him back down to the ground with a kick. He hit the ground hard with a big boom leaving a big hole as Spider-man landed on a building. He then web swung down to the hole. Abomination burst thruogh the rubble and charged at spider-man like a wild animal only for the wall crawler to charge back, leap up and knock him down with one punch.

"Man he has a hard face.'' Said Spider-man as he rubbed his hand.

his spider sense then kicked in as he saw abomination get up.

"die maggot." Yelled Abomination but before he could strike he was knocked into a wall by a punch. Spiderman looked to see superman.

"I thought I told you to keep a low profile." Said superman.

"what was I suppose to do let him trash the place. And besides I have no way of calling for help." Said Spider-Man.

"Ok I guess you have a point." Said superman. As they herd a roar, and saw abomination charging at them.

"I got this." Said superman as he flew at abomination with a punch. But to his horror abomination caught it with ease.

"I thought you were stronger then this." Said Abomination as squeezed supermans hand.

"aaaahhh." Yelled superman in pain.

"Give up maggot." Said abomination.

"Never.'' Yelled Superman as he punched him right in the face with his left fist. But to his shock abomination did not budge an itch and to add further shock superman's broke as soon as he punched him.

"You hit like a girl.'' Said Abomination as he made the spikes on his knuckles grow and stabbed superman in the gut. Superman looked at Abomination as his eyes glowed and hit him at point blank range with a heat ray. But to his shock it did nothing.

"That tickled.'' Said Abomination as he grabbbed Superman and threw him to the ground.

"aaauuggghh.'' Groaned superman as he fell to the ground, and Abomination grabbed him by his head and kneed him in the chest. Then when he was all 4's he stepped on him. "You caught me off guard last time, but this time no.'' Said Abomination as he stepped on Superman some more. Till he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Ah excuse me mr Abomination.'' Said Spiderman as Abomination looked at Spiderman who punched him in the face knocking him off balance, And giving Superman time to catch his breath and grab Abominaton by the leg and throw him across the street.

"Is he always this tough?'' Asked Superman.

"No I think the other villains did something to him, he was never this tough.'' Said Spiderman. As they felt the building they were on start to shake, they looked down to see Abomination rip the building from the ground.

"OK this is bad.'' Said Spiderman as he and Superman quickly got to another building as Abomination threw the one they were on.

"This is getting out of hand.'' Said Superman as they saw Abomination jump up to them.

"I'm going to enjoy killing the both of you.'' Said Abomination as he charged at them.

"Think fast time.'' Said Spiderman as he fired webbing at Abominations feet trapping him.

"What no.'' Yelled Abomination as he saw Superman and Spiderman come at him as they delivered a double punch to his face knocking him down and out. As he blacked out the serum wore of and he returned to normal.

"Glad thats over.'' Said Superman who saw Abomination start to wake up despite just being knocked out.

"I will not loose to you.'' Said Abomination. As he charged, Spider-man punched him in the face then gave him an upper cut then a left and a right. Fallowed by another right to the face knocking him down.

"Be glad I was holding back.'' Said Spider-man as Abomination tried to get up but was to injured.

"I will not fail the mission.'' Said Abomination.

"Stay down Blonsky it's over.'' said Spider-man with sympathy in his voice." As a boomtube opened up and sucked Abomination into it. Then closed.

 **meanwhile back on apocalypse.**

Abomination was dropped in the middle of ocks lab.

"Well now looks like you failed.'' Said Luthor with a grin.

Both ock and Klarion got worried as both started to sweat up a storm and looked at darkseid

Who did not look pleased. Savage and the others how ever seemed to find their failure to be funny.

"My lord please." Said ock as Darkseid raised a hand to silence him.

"Tell me doctor can you make more of that serum." Asked darkseid with an evil grin.

"yes my lord and given the right amount of time, test subjects, resources and equipment I believe I could even make it better and do other things as well.

"Very well tell dasaad what you need and he will get it for you." Stated Darkseid.

"my lord you can not be seriously thinking of." Before savage could finish Darkseid gave him a death glare as his eyes glowed this silencing.

"While it is true they failed, they did get closer then you and your light ever did to killing Superman." Stated Darkseid as savage and the others groaned.

"that serum how ever has proven useful and if one warrior could do what abomination did, imagine what an army could do.'' Said Darksei.

"I already have oh the chaos we could cause." Said Klarion with an evil grin.

"And I know a number of villains in my reality that would be perfect subjects for the serum some would be a handful without it even for superman." Stated ock. "I just need the seige perilous to bring them here."

"The siege perilous stays with me, how ever I will allow you to aid me in using it to bring them here." Stated Darkseid who did not full trust ock.

"But my lord." Said ock as Darkseid silenced him. "Be silent the only reason I am allowing you to Live is because of that serum which I will need more of were it not for that I would kill you know for your failure is that clear." Stated Darkseid as ock nodded while shivering. "Good now get to work." Ordered Darkseid.

 **Meanwhile on the watch tower.**

most of the League were of doing other things. The only other members of the League that is on the Watchtower is Batman, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and the Green Lantern, Hal. The Team that was also on the Tower at the moment the members who were there were Superboy, Miss Martian, Tigress formerly Artemis, Kid Flash II formerly Impulse, Robin II, Aqua lad and Wonder Girl. Nightwing left the team for the moment because he blames himself for the original Kid Flash. The rest of the Team went looking for clues of what the Light have planned with the War World on Earth. They were also talking about the fight that happened in metropolis, main the creature superman fought, and was almost killed by. And who the new hero was who saved Superman.

"So, who do you think the new hero is?" M'gann asked Conner. Superboy just shrugged, "Don't know but who he is, I think saw Batman smirked when they told us that there was going to be a member of the league."

"He certainly seems to have fighting skills" Aqualad said.

"I'm more interested in the way they move," he said Robin watching a video in which Spiderman fought Abomination "is not only skill, is almost as if he had eyes in the back of his head, as if he knew they will attack "

All of a sudden the teleporter activated, _"Recognized: Superman, 0-1, Spider-Man, 2-7."_ Spider-Man and Superman appeared from the teleporter. "Still not used to that." Spider-Man stated.

"That's him?'' Asked Kid flash II.

"He dose not look like much.'' Said Superboy.

Megan was the first to greet them. "Welcome. I'm M'gann or Megan, and this is Conner, Cassie, Robin, Artemis, and Bart. I see you already met Kaldur." She said as they each nodded their head when they heard there name.

''Hello nice meeting all of you. I'm spiderman.'' Said Spiderman with a friendly wave. As Batman walked up to them/ ''Now that you all know each other there are some things we need to talk about.'' Said Batman.

 **Well that is it for now please review so I know to continue. Any way until next time this is myzor King of war signing out.**


	6. Spiderween

Mission 6 welcome tp Gotham.

 **Hello there everyone here is my newest chapter also I want to know who you think I should pair Spiderman with. Also let me know In review which marvel villains you would like to see in this story. Anyway on with the story.**

It had been a couple of days since he moved to Metropolis and Peter had to admit he was getting used to where he was. He was really getting along with Flash and he was also finding some pleasant quiet time with J'onn too. And training with Ganthet was a bit hard, but he was always there to help and was a very cool teacher. It was kind of cool hanging out with an alien and couldn't help but notice how wise and introspective the blue man was. Peter went back down to Earth from time to time when not on the Watchtower whenever he needed to 'get out' as he called it. He was given a device so he could use the teleporter to call him up to the Watchtower when he needed to.

Mainly he was exploring some of the strange cities that were not in his world. Like East and West coast city. He visited Flash or Wally West as he was let in on his secret identity.

He helped out the League by working on the Watchtower when not training and after the Abomination thing he had even gone on a few missions, but it was small time stuff. He got the feeling they were trying to see what he could really do out in the field and to be honest that was fine. He also was being 'trained' by Batman. Or more accurately getting his ass kicked onto the ground. Which was what Peter was doing now in the training room as Batman flipped him onto his back...again.

Peter could have won if he wanted, he was faster and was definitely stronger. But this was to help him learn control and restraint. Nut he still felt he should still be doing better. Okay so Batman fought better then anyone he'd ever met but they had been at this for over an hour he did managed to 'knock' Batman almost a dozen times in hand to hand mostly luck but he descised it and made it look like did it on purpose while Batman had nearly 4 times that amount.

"Try not to get frustrated peter.'' Said Ganthet as he watched.

"Im trying.'' Said Spiderman.

Batman for a while had been training Peter in hand-to-hand combat. He was impressed at how well he was doing, even without using his new powers, his reflexes and speed were way, way, way above average in fact even though he didn't show it he was trying his best to restrain himself to avoid hurting batman. He found out early on that Peter's spider sense was the first thing he had to overcome. As it made it hard to sneak attack him.

Batman felt Peter should know a bit more on how to defend himself. He hadn't said it but he didn't want to see this kid get anymore hurt then he had. In fact he saw a lot of potential in him, and to be honest if only to himself...he felt for him. Peter knew what it was like to lose your loved ones, to see it happen and feel totally powerless. Having talked to Peter in privet about his uncle Ben.

He had been watching Peter closely ever since he arrived. At first it was to see if he was a threat but in time he learned that he was trust worthy.. He made a basic background for him in the system in the US and helped him get a driver's license. He did need Peter's help to fill in a lot of the blanks.

Spiderman got himself off the mat and got ready. "Alright bring it bats, I'm ready for you this time."

"That will be enough for today Peter." Batman said. Spiderman sighed in relief, okay sure he was learning some decent fighting skills but man this guy was tough.

"If your done mind I try?'' Came a voice as they looked to see Tigress.

"Mind I take em on?'' Asked Tigress.

"If he feels he is up to it.'' Said Batman.

"OK im fine with it.'' Said Spiderman as he and Tigress prepared to fight.

"Begin.'' Said Ganthet as they started.

Tigress charged in as Spiderman dodged her as Tigress threw a kick at him, hoping to take him by surprise. He dodged again with professional ease.

Tigress then took out a bo staff and started swinging it at Spiderman.

"Hey no fair I dont have a weapon.'' Said Spiderman as he dodged a swing to the head.

"Whats wrong, scared?'' Asked Tigress as Spiderman shot webbing at Tigress feet causing her to get stuck.

"Hey. What gives?'' Asked Tigress as Spiderman webbed Tigress weapon and pulled it to him.

"I'd call it a sticky situation.'' Said Spiderman jokingly.

"Really, you really said that?'' Asked Tigress with a raised Eye brow as she tried to free her feet only for Spiderman to fire webbing at her hands sticking them to her left foot. He then pointed Tigress bo staff at her neck.

"Looks like I win.'' Said Spiderman.

"You got lucky, but next time I'm gonna win.'' Said Tigress as Batman freed her.

"That will be enough for today." Batman said. "For now there is something I need your help with something."

"O-kay...what?"

Batman started walking to the door. "I need you to help me finish your personal information and put it into the system. There are still somethings I need to do and I need you for them."

Spiderman looked at Ganthet who said it was Ok for him to go. He said bye to Tigress and fallowed. Batman "And you're getting around to this _now_? I've been here for a while already!"

"I've been busy." Batman said calmly. He told Spiderman how he was also a business man and owned a company.

"Okay. So...where are we going?"

"Home." Batman simply said leaving a confused Spiderman in his wake. Spiderman just caught up to him at the main teleporter. Spiderman did not know what to think until Batman punched in a destination and his own personal code and to Spidermanthat meant only one thing.

'No way are we going to where I think we are going?' He thought to himself as he got on the teleporter with him. Then they disappeared and suddenly Spiderman found himself in a huge cave. He looked around in awe at what he saw. It was massive to say the least, he could hear bats in the darkness and saw a lot of advanced equipment, a small science lab, and in the center a very large and impressive computer that Batman was walking to.

"You know...when the others said you worked in a cave...I thought everyone was just joking." Spiderman said looking around. He looked over the edge of the ground into a crevice. He walked over to Batman who had pulled up some kind of file. It had his picture on it and limited information.

"I'd like for you to give me as much information about your life as possible to fill in all the blanks." Batman told him. "If someone looks you up you need to have an air tight paper trail so no one realizes that you only just showed up not to long ago."

"Alright...but will this even work? I mean I looked myself up and well it seems that my family dose existed in this world." Spiderman had tried to see if maybe his family was alive in this world, he wasn't sure why he did it, it's not like he could see them. If they were alive then what if there was already an alternate version of him living there? Maybe he just wanted to see them, even if it was from a distance. But it turned out not only did he not exist neither did his family.

"That's even better, saves the trouble of working around that." Batman told him. Spiderman just let out a sigh and tried his best to help. He gave him his parents and aunt and uncle's names, birth dates and everything he could think of. Some of the places didn't exist in this world so Batman had to improvise.

So far Peter's 'official' life was basically the same. Parents died in a plane crash, raised by his aunt and uncle, then he changed it to so that they both had died of old age and he was a ward of the state. His grades were all A, except for gym. Spiderman had said that he should keep that to make it more 'real'. Batman also made him a high school graduate. Spiderman. was a little uneasy with that, it didn't seem fair to just 'graduate' like that. But then again he did feel it would be more easy for him if he did not have to juggle school life here.

After several hours they finally finished. "So...what now?" Spiderman asked. He had taken off his mask and was 'sitting' on a chair. Batman looked at him and Smiled.

"Lunch.'' Batman said.

"Huh?" Spiderman said at a loss for words,

 **A little while later.**

"Man these are good.'' Said Peter as he ate some of Alfreds cooking.

"Thank you master Peter.'' Said Alfred.

"Peter's fine Alfred man my Aunt may would love to get her hands on your recopies.'' Said Peter.

"And I would not mind seeing what kinds she had.'' Said Alfred with a smile.

 **Meanwhile on Apocalypse.**

Doc ock was looking over Doomsday, he was fully healed but Ock mainly was gathering more DNA samples for his serum.

"I see Doomsday is healed.'' Came Darkseids voice as he entered.

"Yes my lord I believe he is ready to fight Spiderman again.'' Said Ock.

"Yes and this time he will fall.'' Said Dakseid with a smile as he looked at Doomsday.

"The others are ready to attac.'' Said Ock.

"Very good have Doomsday ready to leave.'' Said Darkseid as he left.

 **Meanwhile on Earth.**

Spiderman and Batman were on patrol they came to a stop on a building. Spiderman looked down to see kids trick or treating.

"Man I wish I was down there.'' Said Spiderman.

"Arn't you a little old for that?'' Asked Batman.

"I guess but it helps me take my mind of the harsh things in life.'' Said Spiderman.

"I understand but tonight is not the time for that.''' Said Batman. "Halloween is a time when crime really strives, and the worst of the worst come out.''

"Like him.'' Said Spiderman pointing down, as Batman looked at what the wall crawler was looking at. And saw to his shock Abomination.

"No way that is a guy in a costume.'' Said Spiderman who was about to go down and fight befor Batman stopped him.

"We need to make sure first.'' Said Batman s they got to the street. People thought they were just 2 guys in Halloween costumes and complemented them. on them.

"Hey dude great abomination costume.'' Said Spiderman getting abominations attention as he looked at Spiderman and Batman.

"Yeah you look just like blonksy.'' Said Spiderman as his spider sense went off as Abomination threw a punch that Spiderman dodged.

"Ha knew it was you.'' Said Spiderman.

"I'm glad you did,'' Now I can kill you.'' Said Abomination. As he charged forward at Spiderman only for Batman to throw a batarang at his face which then exsploded throwing off balance.

"Not today.'' Said Batman acting quickly as he jumped up and kicked Abomination in the face knocking him almost down.

"Now my go.'' said Spiderman as he jump kicked Abomination in the chest knocking him down.

"Timber.'' Said Spiderman as Abomination fell to the ground.

"Good work.'' Said Batman.

"Thanks but its strange about Abomination, he normaly puts up more of a fight.'' Said Spiderman as his spider sense went off as Abomination grabbed him and Batman by the leg.

"Like this.'' Said Abomination as he threw them into 2 cars.

"Never let your guard down around your opponent.'' Said Abomination. As he got hit with webbing in the face. Fallowed by a batarang.

"Should have taken your own advice.'' Said Batman.

"You OK.'' Asked Spiderman.

"I'm fine.'' Said Batman who did not want to admit he was more hurt then he looked.

"I'm far from finished.'' Said Abomination.

"You will be soon, give it up its 2 against 1.'' Said Spiderman. As a boomtube opened and out came to their horror Doomsday with a metal ring around his head.

"Now it is 2 against 2.'' Said Abomination. ''Thanks to that ring around his head the only one he wants to kill is you spiderman.''

"Man I wish the avengers were here mainly Hulk and Thor.'' Said Spiderman.

 **Well that is it for now please review so I know to continue next time sorry for the cliffhanger if this seemed rushed wanted to get up up before Halloween ended speaking of which happy Halloween. Will try to work on a better version. Any way until next time this is Myzor King of war signing out.**


	7. Seeing green part 1

Mission 7 seeing green part 1.

 **Hello everyone here is my newest chapter also sorry took me so long got caught up with another story. Anyway on with the story.**

Spiderman were facing Abomination and doomsday.

"You take Doomsday.'' Said Batman as he led Abomination away.

"Yeah sure give me the easy one.'' Said Spiderman sarcastically as Doomsday charged.

"Why do I always get the hard fights.'' Said Spiderman as he jumped over Doomsday firing webbing at his shoulders, then spun him around and threw him into a wall.

But Doomsdays recovered fast and attacked again, he managed to strike first with two hits. However, Spiderman managed to kick him back into a nearby glass window and made him bounce back forward. Spiderman then gave two energy blasts to the Monster, and then punched him overhead, knocking him down to the ground.

Spiderman then did a flying spin, slamming through Doomsday as he tried to get up. Spiderman picked up then slammed Abomination to the ground, and then grabbed a nearby car, lifting it over his head and slamming it down over the brute's head as well.

Spiderman then grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up and throwing him back down to the ground. Spiderman responded with a couple of blows to the creature's head, and then fired another Energy blast at him, knocking him down to the ground.

"I hope that worked, Man Im glad I got these enigma force powers otherwise this guy might have killed me.'' Said Spiderman as he saw Doomsday get back up, shook his head and roared.

"Oh come on.'' Complained Spiderman who hoped it was over.

Spiderman fired more energy blast at him, only they did little damage as Doomsday kept coming at him. Spiderman dodged a few punches then punched Doomsday down the right side of his face, knocking him to the ground. Spiderman once more lifted him up and threw him to the ground. Doomsaday got up quick and charged going for the kill, but Spiderman reacted quicker, and punched Doomsday with a strong upper-cut, sending him to the ground.

Doomsday while still on the ground kicked Spiderman into a wall. "OK that hurt.'' Said Spiderman as his spider sense went off, he saw Doomsday come at him. And hit him in the face sending him through a building.

"And that really hurt.'' Said Spiderman as he got up. His spider sense kicked in again just as Doomsday busted in as swatted Spiderman aside sending him through a window, and back out into the street.

Spiderman got to his feet a Doomsday came charging through a wall.

"Man he is tougher then last time.'' Said Spiderman as he dodged a punch.

Spiderman attempted to punch Doomsday, but the brute responded quicker and blocked him, then headbutted him sending Spiderman back a little bit.

Spiderman used his webbing to pull himself towards Doomsday and delivered a powerful punch to his face, then kicked him in the chest sending him back a bit.

Doomsday let out another roar.

"Seriously is that all their is in your vocabulary?'' Asked Spiderman as Doomsday roared again and charged.

With that, the two clashed, and Spiderman struck first, sending Doomsday flying back. Spiderman then preformed a few quick blows and punches until finally, Doomsday went down for the count.

"Finally over.'' Said Spiderman as his Spider sense went off and he was punched by a now awake Doomsday. Spiderman managed to stay on his feet.

"Come on why won't you just stay knocked out?'' Asked Spiderman as he got up.

Spider-Man struck first with a back-handed hit to Doomsdays face. Doomsday shook ot off as Spider-Man gave another punch to the face, this time in reverse. Doomsday leaped behind him, attempting to strike, but Peter's spider-sense helped him counter and then he gave Doomsday a left hook and then a hard punch to the chest.

Doomsday attempted to throw a punch at him, but Spider-Man jumped above it and then fired two web-lines that stuck to the monster's chest. Spider-Man pulled himself in quickly and struck Doomsday in the chest with both his feet. Knocking him down. Doomsday grabbed him and tried to crush him.

"Hands of jerk.'' Said Spiderman as he broke free and head butted Doomsday knocking him down again.

Spiderman then rushed in and punched Doomsday upwards, getting on the other side of him as he fell. Before he hit the ground, Spider-Man gave a hard reverse-kick to the monster's back, causing him to fly into a far wall and bounce back to him. Spiderman then gave him a downwards punch, sending Doomsday to the ground.

Doomsday got up and then gave Spiderman 2 punches to the chest sending him to the ground. Normally, this would've hurt Spiderman, but thankfully, the Enigma force made him strong enough to take it.

Still, it hurt like hell, but He wasn't going to let that stop him.

Doomsday punched him in the chest, and Spiderman then responded with another web-zip kick to the alien's chest. Doomsday threw another punch at him again, but Spiderman countered with a kick in his gutt. Spiderman then unleashed a series of punches and kicks. He ended it with one final kick to the face, and Doomsday went down.

Spiderman looked as the alien who was trying to get up.

"Your evil must end." He said, seriously.

Doomsday got up and attempted to punch him, but Spiderman dodged and shot a web-line at the monster. The web-line expanded, becoming the size of a fisherman's net, as it covered Doomsday, sending him to the ground where it trapped him there. Thanks to the Enigma force it was now stronger then most Metals.

"That'll hold you long enough." Peter smirked. But to his horror Doomsday broke free.

"I did not want to do this but I have no choice.'' Said Spiderman as he threw a punch that smashed through Doomsday head killing him.

"While I'm against killing i know since you will just regenerate and come back it dose not matter if i do.'' Said Spiderman as Doomsdays body fell back a pirtal opened via Boomtube and it went through and closed.

"Hope Batman is doing ok.''' Said Spiderman.

With Batman.

Abomination lunged towards Batman, as he jumped above him, throwing a batarang as he landed on the other side. Abomination threw a nearby car at him,with Batman barley dodging grabbed him and threw him across the road.

"And you are suppose to be one of this worlds greatest heroes.'' Said Abomination as he rushed forward towards him knocking him down with his body weight, Batman lunged off the road, As Abomination picked up a car, Batman threw a explosive Batarang at it causing it to blow up in Abomination's face. But not long after Abomination came running out of the fire, coming in for the kill,

but Batman managed to avoid Abomination while he punched him in the face before taking out another Batarang and threw it bellow Blonsky, it exploded, sending the Gamma Monster falling on his ass.

"Heads up!" Said Batman, as Abomination looked at him, as he threw another batarang that released a rope that tied up Blonsky and pulled him to the ground. Batman then leaped over the Abomination and threw four explosive Batarangs at him, each hitting their mark.

"Is that the best you have?'' Asked Abomination as he saw Batman come at him with a flying kick to the face knocking him out.

A boomtune opened and sucked him into it.

"Man you made that look easy.'' Came Spiderman's voice as Batman looked to see him limping towards him.

"I take it you won?'' Asked Batman as Spiderman nodded. "Yeah and now I'm gonna sleep going down now.'' Said Spiderman as he then lay on the ground and fell asleep from being so tired.

"Guess thats to be exspected.'' Said Batman as he picked Spiderman up and pushed a button on his belt and the batmobile came. And Batman put Spiderman in the passenger seat as he got behind the wheel and they returned to the mansion.

Meanwhile on Apocalypses.

Doomsday and Abomination were in tubes filled with green liquid.

As Ock along with Lex and Savage looked them over.

"Well that was a disaster.'' said Savage.

"Not a total one.'' Said Ock. "Spiderman will take a while to recover and also when Doomsday has healed and revived he will be more then match for him.'' Said Ock.

"Indeed.'' Came Darkseid's voice as he entered.

"While I am displeased the spider survived this is still a good time to launch another attack he tired and weak and vulnerable.'' Said darkseid.

"Yes but even with out new allies it might not be enough.'' Said Lex.

"Well then it is lucky for you I am here.'' Said Doc ock.

"I take it you know a villain that can defeat the whole league?'' Asked Lex.

"I know someone but he is no villain.'' Said Ock. "I just need The Siege perilous and this fear gas from Scarecrow I worked on and perfected. I will also need one of you to open a boomtube with your motherboxes.''

Darkseid handed ock The Siege perilous and opened a portal. And out came what seemed to be a puny human scientist.

"Welcome.'' Said Ock as the man looked up to see Doctor octopus.

"Otto, what is this? Where am I?'' Asked the man.

"Is this some kind of Joke.'' Asked Lex.

"Oh ye of little brain be patient.'' Said dock ock as he took out the fear gas.

"Here have a smell of this.'' Said Ock as he threw the container of gas at man's feet and it was released.

"What is this?'' Asked Banner as he breathed the Gas in and started to Hallucinate and see monster versions of the justice league.

"No stay away from me.'' Said as the man started to get angry.

"Is there a reason behind bringing this worm here?'' Asked Savage.

"Yes and you are about to find out.'' Said Ock as man's skin turned green green and he started to grow and change till he was as big and musciler as doomsday.

"Say hello to the incredible hulk the strongest their is.'' Said Ock.

"HULK SMASH MONSTERS.'' Yelled Hulk as he started to try and smash the Hallucinations.

"What are you waiting for you fools? open a portal.'' Said Ock as Lex used his mother box to open a portal to earth.

"What wad that?'' Asked Lex.

"I told you that was the incredible hulk the strongest their is in my world. he is a hero who happens to have a huge anger problem and short fuse and that fear gas has made him see monster versions of the league he will attack them seeing them as enemies and crush them.'' Said Ock.

"And how can one monster beat the entire Justice league?'' Asked Savage.

"The madder Hulk gets the stronger he gets the stronger he gets the madder he gets thu both have no limit. Get him mad enough and he could crack the planet with one foot step.'' Said Ock.

"And what if Spiderman tries to stop this.'' Stated Savage.

"He wont, he and Hulk are friends, and knowing that soft hearted youth he will try to avoid fighting him and get caught in the fight between Hulk and the league.'' Said Ock.

"Impressive Doctor.'' Said Darkseid, I lok forward to this.''

Meanwhile on the watchtower.

They were in the medbay.

"How is he?'' Asked Flash.

"He will heal, he is lucky to be alive.''' Said Ganthet as they looked at a passed out Spiderman in the med bay.

"He is tough he will pull through.'' said Batman.

"You should have helped him.'' said Wonder woman.

"I was busy fighting Abomination, there was no way he could have beaten both.'' Said Batman.

"Guys calm down.'' said Flash.

"Yes this is not the time.'' Said ganthet.

As they looked down feeling ashamed for fighting the young justice members Super boy, miss martian, Blue beetle, Tigress, beast boy, wonder girl, Aqua lad and Robin walked in.

"Hey whats everyone doing in here?'' Asked Miss martian.

"Look at the bed.'' Said Superboy ass they saw Spiderman passed out in a bed.

"What happened to him?'' Asked Beast boy.

"him and bats fought 2 super strong villains and won but Pete took a beating.'' Said Flash.

"He gonna be OK?'' Asked Robin.

"He is recovering, he will live.'' Said Ganthet as an alarm went off.

"This can not be good.'' Said Aqua lad as image of the hulk smashing up gotham appeared on a screen.

"Big green monster thats a new one.'' Said Flash.

"No time for Jokes lets go.'' Said Superman as Spiderman woke up a bit.

"What is happening?'' Asked Spiderman. As he saw Hulk on a screen.

"HULK.'' said Spiderman as he tried to get up.

"What are you doing your to injured.'' said Tigress.

"Tigress you keep an eye on him, we will handle this.'' Said Batman as they turned to leave.

"Wait dont.'' Said Spiderman.

"Calm down.'' Said Tigress.

"No you dont understand.'' Said Spiderman. As the other heroes left.

 **Well that is it for now sorry for the cliff hanger and sorry it seemed rushed just wanted to get it finished now please review hope you like it.**


	8. Seeing green part 2

Mission 8 seeing green part 2

 **Hello there Everyone Here it is now my newest chapter I really hope you will all like it. Any way on with the story.**

Hulk was still smashing through town. While he was roaring in anger.

"Hulk smash monsters.'' Yelled Hulk still hallucinating.

"Thats a enough big guy.'' Came Supermans voice as Hulk looked to see him..

"Give up now, and I will go easy on you.'' Said Superman.

"Forget it Clark you cant reason with a monster.'' Said Wobder woman as she took out her lasso.

"Dianna no.'' Said Superman. But it was to late. Wonder woman wrapped her lasso around Hulks left arm. Wonder girl wrapped her lasso around his right arm.

"No one lassos Hulk.'' Said Hulk as he grabbed both Lassos and pulled them towards him, then grabbed them. Then threw them into cars.

"OK we might be in trouble.'' Said Flash.

"No he is.'' Said Blue Beetle as he unleashed a barrage of missiles at Hulk who shrugged them off as he charged at Blur Beetle.

"Insect man hurt Hulk, Hulk hurt Insect man.'' Said Hulk as he sent Blue Beetle flying with a punch. And he went straight into Wonder girk.

"OK my turn.'' Said Flas as he started to run around Hulk real fast creating a tornado around him.

"Fast man try to get rid of Hulk, Hulk get rid of Fast man.'' Said Hulk as he slammed his foot down making the ground shake causing flash to fall down. Hulk then grabbed him by his left leg and broke it.

"Aaaauugghhh my leg.'' Said Flash as Hulk threw him at Wonder woman.

"OK my turn.'' Said Beast boy as he turned into a Rhino and charged at Hulk who stood his ground and head butted Beast boy sending him into a bus.

Garfield thats it you monster.'' Said Miss martian she tried to then fry Hulks Brain.

''M'gann no.'' Said Superboy as Miss martian tried to fry Hulks Brain but his anger allowed him to repel her.

"Such rage.'' Said Miss martian as she fell down excused from trying to fry Hulk's brain.

"Green girl try to get in Hulks head, Hulk Smash green girl.'' Yelled Hulk as he charged at Miss martian.

"No you don't Said Super Boy as he jumped at Hulk and punched him in the face, but it did nothing, Hulk did not even feel it.

"Boy hurt Hulk, Hulk hurt Boy.'' Yelled Hulk as he Grabbed Super Boy and used him as a club to hit Miss martian then grabbed them and slammed them into the ground.

"Thats it.'' Said Super man as he flew at Hulk with a punch. Hitting him right in the jaw. Hulk Slide back a little and countered with a Head butt knocking superman off Balance. Then grabbed him and kneed him in the gut then lifted him up and slammed him into the ground.

Hulk then walked away as Superman got up.

"Im not done yet.'' Came Superman's voice as Hulk saw him throw a punch that Hulk caught then slammed him into the ground and stepped on him. Superman grabbed him by his foot and threw him into a building and flew at him to attack again but flew right into a punch delivered by Hulk. Who grabbed him and threw him at Wonder woman who tried to sneak attack him.

"OK he just beat most of our team.'' Said Robin not believing it.

"I know.'' Said Aqua Lad as he attacked with his water swords. But Hulk grabbed him by his wrists.

"Boy try to hurt Hulk.'' Said Hulk as he broke both of Aqua lads wrist with ease.

"Aaaauuugghh.'' Screamed Aqua lad as he was thrown at Flash.

"Try this.'' Said Robin as he threw a batartang at Hulk that exploded when it hit, but did nothing.''

"OK Bats Ideas?'' Asked Robin to Batman who had yet to do anything.

"He is being effected by fear gas from Scarecrow.'' Said Batman having seen its effects enough to realize it when he saw it. "We need to give him an antidote.''

"You got any on you?'' Asked Robin as Batman brought out a capsule with an antidote to Scarecrows gas in it.

"OK how do we get it on him?'' Asked Robin as he then saw Hulk charging at them.

"Like this.'' Said Batman as he threw the capsule at Hulks face which broke and covered him in the antidote.

"What, whats going on?'' Asked Hulk as he started to calm down a bit.

"Your going down is what.'' Came Beast boy who had gotten up, and turned into a elephent and grabbed hulk with his trunk.

"Beast boy no.'' Yelled Batman as Hulk broke free. Animal boy attack Hulk, Hulk smash animal boy.'' Yelled Hulk as he grabbed Beast boy his trunk and threw him into a building.

"Just when things looked oK, they get worse.'' Said Robin.

"This is not over monster.'' Came wonder woman's voice as she came in and tried to punch hulk who blocked each one then head butted her to the groun. Then stepped on her.

"Get off of her you monster.'' Yelled Superman as he came flaying at Hulk with a punch ti the chest but to his shock it did nothing. Hulk Grabbed him by the head and slammed him into wonder woman.

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS.'' Yelled Hulk while beating his chest like a gorilla.

"OK now what?'' Asked Robin.

"Take him down.'' Said Batman.

 **Meanwhile on** **Apokolips**

DarkSeid watched with Joy.

"Things are going well.'' Said Darkseid as some portal opened via boomtube as different groups of villains came out.

one was made of the Living Laser, Juggernaut, Shocker, Electro, Hydroman, Whirlwind, Molten-man, Sauron and a healed Abomination.

the other group was were Taskmaster, Kraven the Hunter, the Scorpion, Mesmero and Ultimate Goblin.

"Were you successful?'' Asked Darkseid as all villains Nodded.

"We set each of them in each location.'' Said Ultimate Goblin.

"And we succeeded with our mission back home.'' Said Sauron.

"Perfect this distraction and the others have been useful while my real plans have been put in motion.'' Said Darkseid.

"Yes we did as you said, I hope you have not forgotten our deal.'' Said Ultimate Goblin.

"Rest ashore you will be rewarded.'' Said Darkseid.

"What of me master? Have i not served you well?'' Asked Ock.

"Yes despite the set backs you have proven useful.'' Said Darkseid.

"Soon everything will be ready, earth will be mine and Spiderman will die.'' Said Darkseid.

 **Meanwhile on the watchtower.**

Spiderman was watching the whole thing.

"I have to help.'' Said Spiderman as he got up.

"What are you doing?'' Asked Tigress as she made him lie back down.''Your not healed yet.''

"Im the only one who can stop him.'' Said Spiderman.''He will listen to me he's a friend i can reach him.''

"Are you kidding? he;s a monster you cant talk to a monster.'' Said Tigress.

"Hulk is not a monster, he is meany things but a monster he ain't.'' Said Spiderman. "I can stop this please let me do this.'' Said Spiderman as he got up.

"Forget it.'' Said Tigress.

"OK I really did not want to do this.'' Said Spiderman.

"Do what?'' Asked Tigress as Spiderman webbed her to a wall.

"Hey let me go.'' Yelled Tigress as she tried to get free.

"Sorry but I need to do this.'' Said Spiderman as Ganthet stood before him.

"Ganthet please I need to help them and Hulk.'' Said Spiderman. As Ganthet floated aside.

"Go save your friend.'' Said Ganthet.

"Thank you Ganthet.'' Said Spiderman as he left.

Back on earth.

Hulk was smashing the league.

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS.'' Yelled Hulk.

"Hulk stop.'' Came Spidermans voice as Hulk looked to see Spiderman behind him..

"What are you Doing here?'' Asked Batman not happy je was up and about.

"Helping you guys and stopping you from hurting my friend.'' Said Spiderman. As he saw hulk walking Towards him.

"Peter run.'' Yelled Superman.

"Guys I got this just cool it.'' Said Spiderman as he saw Hulk was right in front of him.

"Hulk stop its me Spiderman remember, bugman your little buddy.'' Said Spiderman.

"Spi-spid-spidy.'' Said Hulk as he shook his head as he started to calm down.

"Yeah thats right Spidy.'' Said Spiderman as he got Hulk to sit down.

"Calm blue oceans big guy, calm blue oceans.'' Said Spiderman as hulk fully calmed down.

"Unbelievable.'' Said Said Robin.

"And he didn't even throw a single punch.'' said Superboy.

"OK Ganthet beam us up.'' Said Spiderman on a communicator he was given as they and Hulk were all beamed up to the watch tower.

Some time later.

"May i ask what possessed you to bring him here?'' Asked Superman pointing to Hulk.

"What else was i suppose to Do?'' Asked Spiderman if I left him there who knows what would happen to him.''

"This is serious Peter you cant bring Monsters up here.'' Said Wonder woman.

"Hulk is a lot of things.'' Said Spiderman.''BUT ONE THING HE IS NOT IS A MONSTER. Also need I point out that what happened was not his fault I mean bats admited it was that fear gas also if you guys had not attacked him like you did when he gave him that cure he would have calmed down.''

"He is right.'' Said Batman.''I was the fear toxin that made him act like that and had you not attacked him he might have calmed down.''

"Still what do we do with him?'' Asked Flash.

"He is to dangerous, he needs to be contained.'' said Wonder woman.

"THE HELL YOU WILL.'' Yelled Spiderman. "Hulk dose not deserve that sure he has anger issues but he is not evil he's a hero who has selflessly risked his life to save his world and mine over and over even when most people are scared of him and even when he is hounded and despite owing humans nothing he always tried to do the right thing. Even when jerks like you called him a monster which he is not.''

"Watch your tone child and also how dare you.'' Said Wonder woman angry at what peter said.

"Oh I dare and if you think im gonna stand by and let you lock him up think again.'' Said Spiderman.''You want a fight OK any where any place.''

"Are you saying you would do that for him?'' asked Wonder woman.

"Yeah I would I fight you I'll fight the whole league if i have to go a head come at me i don't care but your not doing anything to Hulk.'' Said Spiderman.

"I say we give the green guy a chance.'' Said Hal as they looked at him.

''Same here.'' Said Jon.

"What you guys ok with this.'' Asked Flash.

"Hey the kids words left an impression.'' Said Jon.

"Also Ganthet said he was OK after looking him over, and if Ganthet says he is OK that is good enough for me.'' Said Hal.

''I also sense that he has a good mind a bit of rage but a good heart.'' Said the Martian manhunter.''I also believe that he can be trusted.''

"We will have to discus it.'' Said Batman.

With Hulk.

He was sitting in the part of the watchtower were there was greenery. and was sitting down trying to stay calm.

The young justice members were watching him from a distance.

"It is not polite to spy on someone.'' Said Ganthet as he revealed himself startling them.

"Don't do that.'' Said Superboy.

"My apologize.'' Said Ganthet as he floated over to Hulk. He asked the kids to leave they did.

"Feeling better my large friend?'' Asked Ganthet.

"Yeah just trying to get over what happened.'' Said Hulk in a calm but sad tone.

"I doubt anyone here save for web head is gonna trust me.'' Said Hulk.

"Don't be so sure I trust you.'' Said Ganthet with a warm smile.

"What but how, you don't even know me.'' Said Hulk.

"Peter spoke fondly of you, and mentioned how you always tried to do the right thing and help others, even when they are afraid of you or when your hounded. And the fact you generally regret what you did under that fear toxin despite it not being your fault you accept what has happened and are willing to try and make up for it. And that makes you a hero in my eyes.'' Said Ganthet.

Hulk did not know what to say, no one every said those kind of things to him before save a few others.

"You have been through much best you rest a bit.'' Said Ganthet as Hulk lay down and drifted off to sleep. Ganthet placed 2 fingers on Hulks head scanning his mind. He soon opened his eyes shedding tears.

"Oh dear, you've been through so much grief, hurt, betrayed and abandoned and meany others so torn up inside.'' Said Ganthet as he placed a hand on Hulk heart.

"You still have some love in you, but fear is trying to move in where trust should be, and anger, hate and sadness are trying to replace happiness and love.'' He said as Hulk groaned a Bit.

"Your emotions and thoughts are like raging storm clouds.'' Said Ganthet as he placed a hand on Hulks head.'' Let the clouds in your mind be gentle peaceful ones.'' Said Ganthet as Hulk calmed down.

 **Meanwhile on** **Apokolips**

DarkSeid sat on his throne looking no to happy.

"Please my lord I know I failed you.'' Said Ock as he was blasted by Darkseid's omega beam, it did not kill him just hurt him. Darkseid then stood up and spoke.

"Be silent while your plan did fail it has provided enough distractions for my plans to take the earth.'' Said Darkseid.

"Yes and soon the league will be crushed.'' Said Savage as he walked in.

"And then Spiderman.'' Said darkseid.

 **Well thats it fir now hope you all enjoyed please review so i know to keep going. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed just wanted to get it done. As for what Darkseid's plans are you will have to wait and see.**


	9. Gotham throw down

**Gotham throw down.**

 **Hello everyone here is right now the newest chapter in my story hope that you all like it sorry I have not updated i a while busy with other stories anyway on with the story.**

It had been a few days since Hulk had come to the watch tower. It took a while for the others to become comfortable with him, but when they did he was one of them. Spiderman was even able to get them to let him join the league.

Spiderman was training again as Hulk watched.

"Not bad webhead, those new powers are really something.'' Said Hulk.

"Thanks Hulk, hey wanna gose a round or 2 bet i can take ya.'' Said Spiderman who before would never fight Hulk but now with the enigma force he felt he could take him.

"Alright webhead.'' Said Hulk with a smile.''Lets see what you got.'' He said while cracking his knuckles.

"Coming at ya Hulk.'' Said Spiderman.

With the league.

"I still think we made a mistake letting that green behemoth on the tower.'' Said Wonder woman who still did not trust hulk.

"Come on he's not so bad.'' Said Hal.

"Yeah and spiderman is happy to have familiar face around.'' Said Flash.

"Yeah the kids been through a lot, what harm could having his big green friend around do?" Asked Green arrow as the whole watch tower shook.

"Whats going on?" Asked Wonder woman.

"Are we under attack?" Asked Hal.

"No." Said Batman as he pushed a button and Spiderman and Hulk appeared on a screen fighting.

Spiderman and Hulk were still playfully fighting when they got seperatd by Batman and superman.

"What did we do?" They asked.

 **Later.**

Both Spiderman and hulk stood before the league.

"What do you hav to say for yourselves?" Askd Batman arms folded

"Ah sorry." Said Spiderman and Hulk jokingly

"This is no joke, you almost knocked the watch tower out of orbit." Said Suprman

"OK we went a bit overboard but we were just having fun." Said Hulk. "We didn't know the tower would not be able to take it.''

"Yeah lighten up." Said Spidrman.

"This is not the time." Said Batman. ''You agreed to train not joke around.''

"And you said I could have some fun and so far it has been nothing but work, I know what is at stake but I need some time to have fun." Said Spidrman. "I deserve a life like everyone else, regardless of how this ends or when I deserve a life.''

"He is right." Said Green arrow.

"Yeah we did promise he could have fun every now and then" Said Flash.

"And he has been training hard." Said Aquaman.

"And regardless of if and when it ends, he dose deserves a life.'' Said Black canary.

"Yeah the kid dose deserve a little time off.'' Said Hal.

Several other members of the league agreed they had been demanding a lot of spiderman and that he needed some R and R.

"They are right Batman, I think its time we let him have some fun" Said Superman.

"And Hulk he needs some time out to." Said Spiderman pointing to hulk.

"And anyone who says no gets smashed." Said Hulk cracking his knuckles.

 **Later on earth in Gotham.**

"How I let you talk me into this I'll never know?" Said Batman as he was in his civilian identity Bruce waye and With Spidrman in his civilian identity Peter parker and Hulk Dressed in a trench coat and a har. And all 3 weer out at a arcade.

"Hey you were the one who said we be watched while we have fun." Said Hulk as he drank a soda.

"Yeah so lighten up." Said Peter.

"Hey Pete they got mortal kombat." Said Hulk pointing in the direction of said game.

"Sweet." Said Peter as they both started to play.

"This is gonna be a long night.'' Said Bruce.

 **Meanwhile on Apocalypse.**

Doc ock was observing a Recovering Doomsday who was inside some kind of pod like device, as Abomination walked in.

"Is the serum finished doctor?" Asked Abomination who wished to regain his lost Doomsday enhanced strength.

"I am working on it, genius can not be rushed." Said Ock as some lights on the device Doomsday was in started to blink, and Doomsday woke up and broke free. Then started to destroy things.

"No stop." Yelled Ock as Doomsday knocked over a table that had Doc ocks father box and a portal opened under Doomsday sending him away.

"Oh no this is bad." Said Doc ock. as he started to panic.

"What are you talking about, that monster would have killed us." said Abomination.

"If lord Darksied learns of this, he will kill us." Said Doc ock as he grabbed his mother box and opened a portal.

"Come we must retrieve it." Said Ock as they left.

Meanwhile on earth.

"Are you 2 done yet?" Asked Bruce who wanted to leave.

"Come on Bats stop being such a stick in the mud." Said Hulk.

"Yeah whats the worse that could happen from you taking time off?" Asked Peter as a boom tube opened outside, and out came Doomsday who roared and started killing and destroying.

"That could happen." Said Bruce as they noticed another Boom tube open and out came Doc ock and abomination.

"I got abomination, Hulk think you can take Doomsday?" Asked Spiderman

"Look who your talking to." Said Hulk while cracking his knuckles.

"I'll take Doctor octopus after I get my suit." Said Bruce as he went to change as Peter did the same.

Spiderman got to Abomination and got his attention by webbing him in the head.

"Back for more blonsky?" Asked Spider man.

"A spider man I was hopping to get another crack at you." Said Abomination as he cracked his knuckles.

"OK lets see what you got." Said Spider man as he taunted Abomination to attack him.

"I will enjoy killing you." Said Abomination as he charged, Spider man jumped over him and shot some webbing at him getting his shoulders.

"Got you." Said Spider man as he pulled the webbing and brought Abomination to him and delivered a kick to his back knocking the wind out of him.

"Aaaaaauuggghh my back." Yelled Abomination as he hgit thr ground hard, Spider man tugged on the webbing that was still stuck to Abomination and spun him around then let go sending him intro a bus.

"Man am I loving this increase of strength.'' Said Spider man as he webbed Abomination by the legs and pulled him to him. Then grabbed him lifted him over his head spun him around and threw him into a lamp post.

"So this is what beating up a tough guy feels like." Said Spider man as he grabbed Abomination by his shirt, then lifted him up and slammed him into the pavement,

Then again and again. Then threw him into a building while also webbing him in the chest, after Abomination was thrown through the wall Spider man pulled the webbing and pulled Abomination through some rubble. And delivered a punch to the face knocking some teeth out.

"Had enough yet?" Asked Spider man as Abomination was brought to his knees.

"Yes please no more, I give I cant take any more."

"I think you need a bit more." Said Spider man cracking his knockles

"No please I give your a hero your suppose to show mercy" Said Abomination.

"Why should I I got the power don't I." Said Spider man as he then rembered his Uncle Ben's words.

With Great power come great responsibility.

"Yes I do have the power and its time I showed responsibility." Said Spider man as he wrapped Abomination in webbing that he made stronger thanks to his enigma force powers. As that happened he did not notice doc ock a block away.

"Now is my chance." Said Doc ock as a batarang hit and blew off one of the hands of his tentacles.

"Aaaauuugghhh." Screamed Doc ock as he looked to see batman.

"So I finally meet the great Batman." Said Doctor Octopus.

"So your doctor octopus, was expecting more." Said Batman. As he then dodged Ocks tentacles as the evil scientist tried to kill him.

"You can not beat me Batman." Said Ock as he tried to strike Batman with his tentacles, but Batman dodged each one.

"Stay still so I can kill you." Said Dock ock as Batman threw a batarang at each of his tentacles, which then exploded blasting his tentacles off.

"Impossible." Said Ock as he then found Batman right in front of him.

"Who are you, what are you?" Asked Ock trembling as Batman grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up.

"You want to know?" Asked Batman as Ock nodded his head.

"I'm Batman." He said as he then knocked Ock out with a punch.

"Not bad." Came Spidermans voice as he landed near Batman.

"Now lets go help Hulk.'' Said Batman.

 **With Hulk and Doomsday.**

Both stood there staring at the other.

"Well we just gonna stand here all night or are we gonna fight?'' Asked Hulk.

Doomsday roared at Hulk. And charged at him.

"Hulk smash ugly grey monster.'' Said Hulk as the 2 charged at each other throwing a punch. Both fists hitting the other creating a shock wave that wrecked part of their surroundings.

And Knocking them off balance a bit, hulk recovered and charged at Doomsday and delivered a punch that Doomsday blocked, and punched hulk in the face. Then threw another punch that Hulk blocked then punched Doomsdays in the chest pushing back a few inches. Hulk then raised his fist and brought them down on Doomsday. "Hulk smash you like bug.'' Said Hulk as he threw a punch that Doomsday caught with ease. Then the gut, Hulk threw a punch that Doomsday ducked under then punched Hulk in the chest then in the face leaving hulk dazed a bit. As Doomsday sent Hulk skidding back a few feet as Doomsday grabbed and picked up a bus and threw it at hulk. Who caught it with ease, Doomsday then leaped at the bus going throw the back, and coming out the front with a double kick to Hulks chest knocking him down. Doomsday started to punch hulk while he was down then tried stepping on him. Hulk grabbed Doomsdays left foot and threw him aside. As Hulk got up so did Doomssday who charged at Hulk hitting him with a right then a left. Then fallowed by a right uppercut that sent Hulk flying straight into the air and through a building and landing on another. Hulk got up just in time to see Doomsday pick up and throw 2 cars at Hulk. Hulk sent them flying with one punch each, as doomsday grabbed and threw another car that Hulk caught.

"Stupied grey man.'' Said Hulk as he ripped the car in half. ''Cars cant hurt hulk.'' He said as he wore the 2 half's like boxing gloves and leaped down to Doomsday. And started to pummel him with the 2 car parts. Only Doomsday blocked each one. Then knocked each half off with a punch. Hulk responded with a headbutt that sent Doomsday flying into a parking lot under a building. With Hulk running after him. "Hulk hate you.'' Said Hulk as Doomsday got up and roared and charged at Hulk. "Hulk hate spikey bead.'' Said Hulk as he did a thunder clap that pushed Doomsday back a bit while hurting his ears. And caused the building to fall on them. Doomsday burst through the rubble with a roar, he looked around and did not find hulk. He turned to leave just as Hulk burst from another pile of rubble. Hulk knelt down a bit trying to catch his breath. "You break buildings good.'' Said Hulk as he stood up.''But Hulk break worlds.'' He yelled as he let his anger rise and regained his streangth. Doomsday let out another roar as he and hulk charged. Both throwing a fist that hit the other sending out a massive shock wabe that wrecked several city blocks.

Doomsday hit hulk with a right punch then a left upper cut fallowed by another right punch which hulk caught. Then punched Doomsday a few times in the chest while keeping a hrip on his arm, Hulk threw another punch that Doomsday caught. Hulk responded with a head butt h=that made doomsday let go and as he tried to stay up. Hulk punched him some more then picked him up and threw him into the ground.

"SMASH.'' Yelled Hulk stepping on Doomsdays left arm almost breaking it. Doomsday let out a cry of pain. As he made the bone spike on his right fist grow then stabbed hulk in the leg. Hulk cried out in pain as the bone spikes detached and new ones grew in their place. As Doomsday got up. Doomsday let out another roar as he made the spike on both arms grow, and charged at Hulk who threw a left punch, Doomsday stabbed hulk in his left arm making him cry out in agony as the spikes detached and new ones grew back. Doomsday stabbed hulk in the Gutt with the spike detaching and new ones growing back. Hulk punched Doomsday in the face only for him to recover fast, and stab hulk in the middle of his chest, with more grown bone spike that detached and were replaced with new ones. Hulk fell to his knees as Doomsday grabbed him buy his hair with his left hand. Then started to punch him in the face with his right hand. Doomsday then kneed hulk in the face as he grabbed him by the shoulders digging in his claws lifted him up and head butted him then knocked him down with a punch to the face. Then grabbed him by his feet and threw him a few feet, Doomsday jumped up and landed on hulk while delivering a punch to his face. Hulk spat out a ton of blood as a result of the beating he got.

Hulk could barley stay awake, and was bleeding all over. As Doomsday roared Hulk managed to find the streangth to get up, and threw a punch at Doomsdays face. But due to the bad shape he was in it did no real damage. Doomsday knocked Hulk down with a single punch. Hulk was down and caughing up blood. Doomsday made the bone spikes on his right arm grow as he grabbed hulk by the hair and lifted him up ready to take his head off. But stopped when he herd the sound of a young boy crying out for his parents.

Doomsday dropped hulk and walked over to the boy who stopped crying as he saw Doomsday raise his right arm ready to strike. As he brought it down Hulk grabbed it having found the strength to move. Doomsday saw Hulk's face filled with anger as Hulk punched him again this time sending him into a car.

"Run kid get out of here.'' Said Hulk as the boy did just that as he found his parents. Hulk herd Doomsday roar as he looked to see Doomsday get up and charge at him, As Hulk charged back.

"HULK SMASH.'' Yelled Hulk his anger raging as his wounds healed and the spikes fell out. And charged at Doomsday both grasping each other's hands in what looked like a game off mercy. Doomsday headbutted Hulk knocking him off balance as started to squeeze hulks hands almost breaking them. As Hulk fell to his knees Doomsday kneed him in the chest then up the chin, then head butted him again. Doomsday let go of hulks hands. Then grabbed Hulk by the head and slammed him into the ground. And then stepped on Hulk's face. Then grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up. Hulk punched Doomsday and grabbed him by his arm and threw him aside.

Doomsday got up and let out another roar as he made the spike on both arms grow, and charged at Hulk who threw a left punch, Doomsday stabbed hulk in his left arm making him cry out in pain, as the bone spikes detached and new ones grew back. Doomsday stabbed hulk in the Gut with the spike detaching and new ones growing back. Hulk punched Doomsday in the face only for him to recover fast, and stab hulk in the middle of his chest with more grown bone spike that detached and were replaced with new ones. Hulk fell to his knees as Doomsday grabbed him buy his hair with his left hand. Then started to punch him in the face with his right fist. Then dropped him in a pool of his own blood. Doomsday then placed his right foot on hulks head, then raised it ready to stomp down when it was caught by webbing.

Doomsday looked to see Spider-man.

"Getaway from my friend you monster.'' Yelled Spider-man as he pulled on the webbing and pulled Doomsday to him. Spider-man jumped up and delivered a powerful punch to Doomsdays face. Then delivered a powerful double Kick to the chest sending him into the ground, Spider-man landed on him and started to punch him repeatedly in the face. Doomsday swatted Spiderman aside only for the wall crawler to use his webbing to pull himself back to Doomsday and knock him down with a punch in the face. Then kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Then grabbed him by his neck and choke slammed him. Then lifted him up and threw him into a wall while webbing him in the back and pulled him towards him while delivering a powerful kick to his head, then jumped up and delivered a double kick to him as he tried to get up.

"I'm tired of fighting you, I'm tired of you hurting and people for no real good reason, I'm tired of you in general.'' Said Spiderman as he punched harder then ever. Doomsday tried to grab Spider man who grabbed Doomsday by his arms and broke them with Ease. Doomsday cried out in pain as Spider man delivered a final punch to Doomsdays face smashing more then half of it to pieces. Spiderman then picked up Doomsdays body and ripped the upper body from the lower body and threw them to the ground.

"Who else wants a piece of me?'' Yelled Spiderman in anger.

"Need to escape.'' Said Doc ock as he used his father box to open a few boomtubes to transport himself, Abomination and what was left of Doomasday away.

"No get back here and fight me.'' Yelled Spiderman.

"Spiderman, Peter enough.'' Yelled Batmman. ''Its over right now Hullk needs medical help.'' Said Batman as Spiderman calmed down and saw the bad shape his friend was in and knew Batman was right.

 **Meanwhile on Apocalypse.**

Doc ock put Doomsdays remains back in the device he was in before.

"We got him back, but how do we explain this to lord Darkseid?'' Asked Abomination.

"Explain what?" Came a voice as they looked to see Darkseid. "Did you truly think I was unaware Doomsday escaped?''

"We are lord Darkseid we retrieved him well what was left after he fought spider man again.'' Said Doc ock as he and Abomination were hit with Darkseids omega beam.

"I am not interested in excuses just make sure Doomsday is healed.'' Ordered Darkseid as he left.

 **On the watchtower.**

Hulk was asleep and recovering in the med bay, Spiderman was at his side with his mask off. He was sitting in a chair looking at hulk who was barley alive.

"I'm sorry Hulk if I had only beat Blonsky sooner I could have helped you.'' Said Spiderman. He herd something drop and looked to see Tigress with her mask off.

"Sorry Just wanted to see how you were doing." Said Tigress.

"I'm fine its Hulk you should be asking that question to.'' Said Spiderman as he looked at Hulk.

"I was not your fault.'' Said Tigress with a hand on spidermans shoulder.

"Yes it was, I should have fought doomsday instead if I had Hulk would not have gotten hurt.'' Said Spiderman. ''Maybe the others are right maybe I was the wrong choice for the enigma force.''

"No they are not right the wrong choice." Said Tigress as she got up and grabbed Spiderman and gently pinned him to a wall.

"How can you know?'' Asked Spiderman.

"When we first met I did not know what to think of you, I thought that you were a clown but soon I saw that you were nothing like that you play a clown to hide a heroes pain, and then you showed how much you care about your friends more then yourself. And always stand up for them, the fact is Ganthet was right about you, you are a hero worthy of the powers you have.'' Said Tigress.

"Am I how can I be expected to save a universe when I can barley even save one friend.'' Said Spiderman as he looked over a Hulk.

"You will because you must.'' Said Tigress.

"I don't know if I can.'' Said Spiderman as to his shock Tigress pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

He was surprised at first but soon leaned into it as they wrapped their arms around each other.

As that happened they did not notice Hulk open his eyes a bit and give a warm smile.

"At a boy Peter.'' Said Hulk as he went back to sleep.

 **Well thats it for now hope you all enjoyed sorry if Spidereman and Tigress seemed a bit rushed wanted to get it done. Please review so I know to keep going. I mostly made this cause I wanted to do a chapter were doomsday and Hulk fight might have a rematch in a later chapter.** please review


End file.
